A random Rum idea
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Set during Darkest Nightmare. It's said that Curacao is Rum's right hand man, or woman rather, so it wouldn't be a surprise if she knows his face. The thing is...there were different Rums. The old Rum brainwashed Curacao. The new one deprogrammed and helped her. While Curacao was forced into working for the old Rum, she happily does the new ones bidding. But who is the new Rum? T
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if everything we knew about Rum was just what the BO thought was true about him? It was what Rum wanted everyone to think. The only ones who know the real Rum are Vermouth, Curacao, and the Boss. And…well…there's a reason Vermouth acts around Shinichi as she does. AU OOC)**

"Hello there boss man. How are things with the hobbits?" Vermouth answered her phone with a grin as a certain ring tone began playing, causing the callers eyebrow to twitch slightly.

"Not too bad Wicked Witch. Tell me though. Are you missing a certain colorful acquaintance of ours?" The young voice asked right back causing Vermouth to smirk slightly. Aww. The little one wanted to play along with words today. He was so cute when he let her play with him, something that used to be so rare to happen.

She got to 'play' with him more now than ever though.

"I take it you found our missing little birdy? That was fast since she only went out of contact last night and I found the top she had been wearing for the assignment a few minutes ago. Made quite the mess didn't she?" Vermouth asked with a brief frown as she looked across the water to the theme park that somehow always seemed to be the starting point for where big things or strange things always went down.

"I was on an outing totally unrelated when we came across her. Our missing birdy is missing her memories." The voice said sighing and Vermouth felt her eye twitch as well. Great a highly trained amnesiac spy who had forgotten more about the Organization than most members ever learned… and that was _before_ she got amnesia.

"How are we doing this?" Vermouth asked as she lit a cigarette while sighing heavily.

"We'll see how things pan out first and I'll make up a play from where things go and how she reacts if she gets her memories back. I'm sure the rabid dog is already yanking at his chain and snarling his orders. See if you can't get a muzzle partially on him." Rum said causing Vermouth to twitch slightly although even if someone saw her, they wouldn't have noticed. There were only three people who could spot her small tells at the moment, and not a single one of them were anywhere near her.

"You owe me for this." Vermouth said although her voice was carefully neutral.

"I'll get you an extra special mother's day gift. Well I was planning on it anyways…but I think you'll really like this one…baa-chan." Rum said and she could tell that the little bastard was smirking. Oh she was definitely going to get him back for this.

"Just watch. I'm going to show up for Parents and Grandparents day and embarrass the hell out of you brat." Vermouth said making Rum chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"How is that any different from what you usually do?" Rum asked amused at this threat and making Vermouths lips curl upwards.

"I still have those pictures of the time where you were learning how to dress and act like a proper young lady." Vermouth said her voice a near purr and a satisfied look on her face when she heard a choking noise.

"You are cruel obaa-san." Rum said causing Vermouth to grin slightly.

"I know." Vermouth said smugly only for her smug look to vanish when she heard a chuckle from Rum again.

"But do you know the dirt I have on you?" Rum asked and she could tell that he was smirking again.

"What dirt?" Vermouth asked frowning as she tried to think of any dirt Rum could have on her that wasn't linked to her…shady activities in the organization.

"Let's just say that the tabloids would _love_ getting their hands on some of the pictures of you with a certain grandson of yours or even your little girl. Or if I want to be really devious to just you…then I could always bring out the photos of you dressed as that clown on my sixth birthday." Rum said making Vermouth's eyes go wide at that and her jaw dropped in horror.

"You are cruel." Vermouth said her mouth dry at the thought of the pictures of _that_ incident getting out. She shivered at the thought of pictures of her with her beloved daughter and grandson getting out to where her many enemies could get their hands on them.

"I get it honestly." Rum said with what she knew was a grin on his face. At that she did let out a snort. After all he wouldn't have released those photos, not without giving her some damn good warning.

"Little bastard." Vermouth said affectionately.

"Mom and dad were married as you well know." Rum said promptly making Vermouth let out a snicker. Her little girl had married that, admittedly smart, man despite her attempts to kill him. Although she didn't mind so much now. Not when she got such a sweet grandson that took after her far too much for her son-in-laws comfort.

"I need to get back to watching after our little bird. She's not going to be happy when her memories come back and she realizes what happened." Rum said his voice turning serious and making Vermouth give a small smirk. Oh was poor little Rum going to be in the doghouse for this.

Sure originally Curacao had been brainwashed by the _previous_ Rum…but she had been genuinely happy to serve the newer Rum once they had deprogrammed her brainwashing. Oh don't get her wrong, she had let out plenty of steam beating the hell out of training dummies and whoever got on her nerves after she was deprogrammed…but when she had been able to think clearer and had gone to thank the one that freed her and helped her adjust to having free will again… well… she had been quite surprised.

She hadn't been expecting her savior to have been close to her age, nor had she expected to find out that her savior was actually the new Rum. She was wary for a while, as in roughly a year, but she had warmed up to the new Rum and happily played the part of his right hand and confidant. He hadn't realized it but by being genuinely concerned for her wellbeing and showing it, such as the time when he nursed her back to health himself after a particularly close call with the wrong end of a MI6 bullet that had missed her heart by less than an inch, he had earned her eternal and unwavering loyalty.

Something that she showed with the frequent use of calling Rum her master or 'dono' and 'sama' titles in Japanese. Vermouth was sure that the 'all-purpose secretary', as she had dryly labeled Curacao one time, used the titles so much because of how embarrassed Rum got when she did so. Even if she _was_ considered the best intelligence officer who wasn't completely specialized like Vermouth was, Curacao often acted as an overly glorified secretary or personal assistant.

Of course she also served as a close range bodyguard for Rum whenever they were out together or when she was just near him in general. That part had been assigned to her by the Boss and Vermouth themselves _personally_.

Vermouth quite honestly wouldn't have been surprised, and was in fact both expecting and betting on, if Curacao had developed a crush on Rum for saving her and helping her so much. The silver haired woman had already confronted Vermouth more than once demanding to know where her master was.

"Try not to get shot kiddo. You nearly gave us all heart attacks the last time hat happened." Vermouth finally said making Rum give a small snickering sound.

"Oh I didn't mean at me, much. You know Curacao can't stay mad at me for long. Gin for poisoning and trying to kill me on the other hand…" Rum trailed off a bit making Vermouth smirk.

"Well your girlfriend would have to get in line Silver Bullet-kun. Now have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't." Vermouth said smirking as the slight squawk from the other end of the phone.

"She's not my girlfriend and there's only _one_ thing you wouldn't do grandma!" Rum said embarrassed.

"Well actually…" Vermouth began with a grin only for Rum to cut her off. He knew the tone in her voice all too well and it usually ended up with him the color of a fire truck.

"Nope I don't want to hear it granny. Talk to you soon. Love you, bye!" Rum quickly hung up making Vermouth laugh out loud.

Her grandson was a little bastard but then again he did learn from the best. She, her daughter, and her son-in-law had all taught him everything they could when they went to Hawaii on family vacations after all.

She was still going to burn those pictures of her in the clown getup though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Do you really not remember anything?" Conan asked looking up at Curacao as the woman smiled as she moved to follow the kids and the professor to the Ferris Wheel.

"Not even your favorite drink?" Conan asked when Curacao shook her head sadly at him.

"Can I guess some words and see if they help any?" Conan asked looking up at Curacao who smiled at him as he walked towards the Ferris Wheel, her falling in step behind him without even noticing it.

Conan smirked a bit. She was walking behind him like always, a little behind and a little to the right but also able to move and intercept any possible threat heading towards him. So she didn't consciously remember but instead it seemed subconscious? He could work with that.

"Vermouth." Immediately he noticed Haibara tense but Curacao had only frowned and tilted her head a bit and he glanced back in time to notice her eyes wandering those around her suspiciously.

"Chianti. Korn." Now her head snapped up and her eyes wandered the highest vantage points in the area as well as the sky.

"Kudo-kun what are you doing?" Haibara hissed to his ear causing Curacao to look at her and her eyes narrowed. For some reason she couldn't explain. She did not like the way the young girl was speaking to the boy and looked so angry with him.

"Trust me Haibara." Conan said with an easy smile as they wandered over towards the Ferris Wheel line.

"Curacao." Conan said and immediately he had her full attention since she reacted as if he had said her name, making him nod slightly. So familiar things like the codenames caused a reaction based on what she knew of each one of them.

"Rum." Conan said making Haibara pale starkly, how did Kudo know that name?

"Master." Curacao said without realizing it, causing Haibara to snap her head over to stare at the woman in wide eyed horror.

"Kudo-kun she's-" Haibara began looking panicked and making Conan nod his head slightly.

"I know. Trust me Haibara." Conan said making Haibara look shaky but nod as she stepped further behind Conan as he looked fully at Curacao who looked confused at their reactions.

"I think I know who you are now. Let's see if this gets a reaction out of you though." Conan said taking out his hidden cell and pulling something up.

"What's this?" Curacao asked as she knelt down to be closer to Conan's eye level.

"A video of Vermouths reaction when she saw her new wall paper and got a certain video text." Conan said with a smirk and making Haibara frown heavily at him while Curacao looked confused. Haibara was wary but at the sound of Vermouth swearing up a storm on the phone, she slid over to beside Curacao's side and watched the video as well.

"I remember this! Me and Rum-sama had to hide for three hours when she found out we made that her ringtone and Boss laughed herself sick!" Curacao said grinning as it got to the part where Vermouth was stuck watching the epic rap battle between Austin Powers and James Bond.

"Yeah she was pissed at me for that." Conan said with a grin and a snicker of his own as he put the phone away.

"Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked her eyes widening a bit and her face going pale as she realized that Conan had direct access to Vermouth.

"There's a reason Vermouth never truly hurts me or tries to hurt you when I'm around." Conan said shrugging slightly at Haibara as Curacao stood up straight again although she was grinning slightly.

"What?" Haibara asked her voice a bit weak and making Conan shake his head.

"Not here. I'll tell you at the Professors later." Conan said making her try to compose herself a bit as the other kids yelled for them to hurry up.

"Go ahead. We'll follow you all soon." Conan said nodding to Curacao who smiled and rushed on ahead after the other children.

"What are you doing here still? We have work to do so let's get back." Vermouth was in disguise as she leaned against the railing of the conveyor belt where Curacao was listening to the kids talking happily.

She didn't really have to do this, but Gin was watching from somewhere and no doubt Chianti was too. And while Chianti was loyal to Vermouth for saving her all those years ago and would leave it alone if Vermouth asked her too or told her too, Gin seemed to think that no one knew who had the organizations best interests in mind other than himself. She wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to usurp control from the Boss.

If he did he would die before he had a chance to pull his gun on anyone.

"Gin. She seems to have lost her memories." Vermouth reported to Gin through her headset, causing him to give an uncaring response while Vermouth began walking back away from the Ferris Wheel line.

"Ne. Obaa-san. You dropped this." Conan's voice said as he held up a simple watch that was on the ground to Vermouth. Vermouths face was carefully composed but she twitched slightly when she heard Chianti's loud cackling laughter through the headset. While the girl had been furious at her for letting Calvados get killed, she had cooled her heels some when Vermouth told her that the man chose death since he had two broken legs and was going to be taken prisoner by the FBI.

Honestly him committing suicide had been the most logical action, in his mind probably, than them trying to retrieve him or kill him within the FBI protection. Of course they wouldn't have had him killed anyways, but knowing Gin he would have killed the man with a grin on his face.

Chainti was never going to let her forget this, and judging by the gleam in Conan's eye he knew it too.

"Why thank you boya. But you know I'm more of a nee-san than an obaa-san." Vermouth said smiling at Conan as she took the watch while Haibara was staring at her with the girls jaw somewhere close to the ground.

"Eh? But you look older than my kaa-san." Conan said and Chianti's cackles grew even louder at that, and Vermouth had an idle thought that the girl might actually be dying from the laughter.

"That's not a nice thing to say to a woman." Vermouth said making Conan beam brightly at her.

"Sorry. You look nice for your age though obaa-san! Most people might think you were thirty instead of sixty!" Conan said and at that Vermouth's eye twitched as she forced herself to smile.

"S-sixty?" Vermouth asked and there was a distinct thud from over the earpiece while Vodka was trying to hide his snickers as well by now.

"Chianti is down. I think she just cracked something." Korn's voice said through the ear piece although he sounded more amused than he should.

"Have a nice day obaa-san!" Conan said waving as he turned and ran back to Haibara whose face was torn.

The girl couldn't tell whether to be horrified, or to laugh as hard as Chianti was.

"Vermouth. You didn't tell us you had a grandson!" Chianti was still cackling as she called through the radio.

Vermouth's eye twitched. She had a feeling that this was going to be all over the Organization in mere minutes no matter what she did to try and stop it. Judging by the grin Conan shot her over his shoulder…

That little bastard knew it too.

Oh was he so going to be in trouble when this mess calmed down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Kudo-kun she's-" Haibara began to try and tell Conan when they were at the small rest area where Agase was playing with the birds that seemed to like him.

"Curacao of the Black Organization I know. I promise I'll explain everything to you later. Let's just say that not everything what you think it is okay?" Conan asked smiling at her before turning back towards Curacao who was watching them closely but she was still smiling.

"Will you also tell me how you have Vermouth's number and got away with doing that prank on her?" Haibara asked with a small smirk as she remembered the twitch Vermouth gave and the look on her face when Conan had said she was sixty. She was going to treasure that memory for a _long_ time.

"I'll also throw in a picture of her dressed up as a clown if you promise not to do anything that might be unpleasant for me." Conan said with a grin and making Haibara's eyes widen at that.

"You have that sort of blackmail on her? How?" Haibara asked in disbelief before she began grinning. Oh this was going to be too good.

"Her civilian disguise knows my mom rather well, the clown my grandmother arranged to come for my sixth birthday got into a car accident on the way to our house…so Vermouth stepped in. Mom hasn't let her live it down much and neither have I." Conan said with a grin of his own that had Haibara cackling. Oh she couldn't _wait_ to see the pictures of _**that**_.

"For now let's help her try to regain their memories, she's not going to be too happy when she does though." Conan warned Haibara although he was smirking a bit. It was going to be fun watching Curacao give Gin hell. Even though Curacao was more infiltration centered, she was still one of the best fighters and agents in the Organization and her loyalty was unquestionable.

Shinichi had once made a remark about him going to hell, and she went out and brought an air condition. She said she was going with him and they'd need it for the trip.

His grandmother had laughed herself near hoarse at that, his mother kept cooing over what a cute couple they made…come to think of it that was probably the reason his grandmother was laughing so hard.

"You'd better explain it to me later." Haibara said giving him a stern look that had him nodding his head even though she wasn't scary at all. Not compared to the women he was used to.

"Hai." Conan said waving her off easily before turning back to where Curacao and the kids had been sitting.

He just deadpanned at the sight of a note on the bench where his right hand had been while Agase was playing with the birds.

"This won't end well." Conan said reading the small note that Curacao had left him about her going with the kids to the Ferris Wheel.

"At least we know where they're going." Haibara pointed out with a sigh as the two of them began going towards the Ferris Wheel to get those kids as soon as they stepped off.

"The colors are going to send her into a small seizure though. When she sees the colors of the codename she was given all at one time, she either memorizes something or she remembers what she memorized." Conan said pointing out the five different colored lights around the Ferris Wheel, which were the same colors as the cards in the card holder he had gotten from her.

That was around the time when the phone rang, causing Conan to answer it without batting an eye at the sight of Mitsuhiko's name popping up on the caller ID.

"Calm down Ayumi-san. Make sure someone is writing down what she's saying and I'll be there in just a moment with medics." Conan calmly ordered Ayumi who tearfully agreed while the sounds of Curacao whimpering in pain was heard in the background. Conan's heart hurt a bit and his grip on the phone tightened at the sound of her in so much pain but he forced himself to focus.

"She was triggered." Conan said simply to Haibara who nodded and the two of them ran for the first aid tent.

"There's a lady on the Ferris Wheel with my friends that's had a seizure!" Conan yelled to the medic, causing him to pale and quickly grab a stretcher and another medic before they all went to the Ferris Wheel which was quickly lowered when they explained what was happening to the operator.

Curacao was rushed to the hospital after a quick inspection in the medical tent while Conan stayed behind with Officers Sato and Takagi, although he did spot his grandmother near the doorway listening in.

"Conan-kun do you know that woman?" Sato asked looking at the little detective as she and Takagi were getting ready to leave for the hospital.

"My friends and I were the ones to find her and try and find someone who knows her when we realized she had amnesia. It turns out that she works with my mom and grandma!" Conan said not lying at all as he smiled up at Sato who blinked and shared a look with Takagi.

This was the first time they had heard Conan ever mention his family. They'd have to check with the other officers to see what they knew about the boys family.

"Professor Agase is going to take all of us home, I'll call mom and grandma to tell em that she's in the hospital. Bye officers!" Conan said waving as the two of them left, causing them to wave back with small smiles as Conan took off as well.

He had to get into contact with his mother and grandmother without the other Organization members finding out too much. Then he had to get into contact with the FBI to find out what they know, and come up with a good reason why she shouldn't be arrested.

Finally he had to get her memories to come back all at once.

Only after that could he learn why she had broken into the Police station like she had. Because Conan sure as hell hadn't sent any orders and neither had his mother.

Conan sighed heavily as he thought about what all he would have to do.

This was going to be such a headache.


	4. Chapter 4

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ayumi are you there with the woman now?" Conan asked bringing up his cellphone as soon as the FBI agents got him into the car and he showed them the text messages that Curacao had sent. Supposedly it was to him but she seemed to have hit the wrong name on the contact list and instead sent it to Gin. That explained why three of their best agents were dead.

"Yes but there's some people here from the secret police that say they're going to take her away." Ayumi whispered into the phone while the sound of Genta arguing with the police officers was heard in the background.

"The secret police?" Conan looked at James Black who frowned at this and took out his own phone to begin making a few calls.

"Okay look. I have a favor to ask or an assignment for the detective boys, depending on how you want to look at it." Conan said making Ayumi make an excited noise in her throat at that.

"A favor _and_ an assignment? But you never ask for favors Conan-kun!" Ayumi said happily and making Genta's arguments temper off as he and probably Mitsuhiko realized what the female member of the team at the hospital said.

"You need a favor Conan? You can count on us!" Mitsuhiko called through the phone and making Conan smirk slightly. The kids were so eager to help him out with a favor, and he didn't think they'd mind this favor at all.

"Okay make sure none of the adults can hear me first. You might get in trouble for this." Conan warned the other kids who had a hushed conversation.

"We don't care! Detective Boys stick together!" Ayumi said earning sounds of agreement from the other two while he heard Curacao giggling slightly in the background, a sound that made him relax a little without meaning too.

"Okay what I need you to do is keep the lady at the hospital. Don't let her leave and don't let anyone take her away. Not the police, not public security, no one at all. Do whatever you have too. Stall them, play pranks to distract them, hide her out in a supply closet but don't let her leave the hospital. Not until I get there. Understand?" Conan asked as Jodie handed him a small wallet, earning a confused look but she just smiled at him brightly as he opened the car door.

Glancing into the wallet his eyes went wide as he stared at all three of the FBI agents who just smiled at him, James even reaching over to ruffle his hair a bit.

"We can do that!" Ayumi said and she was grinning deviously, Conan didn't even have to see her to know that.

"Good I'll be there soon." Conan then pulled the phone away from his mouth as he looked at James who nodded.

"I'll try and pull a few strings to delay them. I trust you Edogawa-kun so make this count." James said earning a nod from Conan who closed the car door and watched as they sped off while he got on his skateboard.

"Good now Ayumi can you hand her the phone? The nice nee-san?" Conan asked adjusting something on his bow tie while Ayumi made an affirmative sound and handed the phone over to Curacao.

"Hello?" Curacao asked curiously as she held the phone to her ear while the secret police watched warily.

"Hello Curacao. Don't say anything for the moment. Just listen alright?" Conan said speaking through the voice modifier to make it sound like his older self only a bit deeper, to make it sound like Rum. He heard her breath hitch ever so slightly but she stayed silent.

"Good. Now I'm on my way to help you regain your memories but I want you to follow these orders until I get there. First of all, don't leave the hospital. I don't care who tells you to do it, stay there. Fight them only as a last resort but hide from them if you must. I'm on my way. Second, make sure you keep an eye on those kids. They're going to help you stay there until I get there, don't let anyone hurt them." Conan ordered making Curacao stay silent.

"Do you understand your orders Curacao?" Conan asked sharply, acting as Rum as he got ready to race towards the hospital.

"Yes sir." Curacao responded firmly in an instant.

"Good…stay safe my Curacao. I don't want anything else to happen to you." Conan said softly and making Curacao's breath hitch ever so slightly again before she gave a small chuckle.

"Yes sir. Don't get hurt without me there to back you up okay?" Curacao's voice was soft as she said that making Conan chuckle a bit.

"You got it. Goodbye for now." Conan said gently before he hung up and kicked up dust with his skateboard as he sped towards the hospital. He gave a small grin as he thought of what the Detective Boys were doing to keep the police distracted. He had taught them well.

 **At the hospital**

"Is everything okay kids? Conan-kun never asks for help." Sato asked looking worried about _why_ Conan would be asking the other kids for help, or why Curacao reacted to his words the way she had over the phone even as she handed the cell back to Ayumi.

"It's okay Sato-keiji! It's an official Detective Boys assignment straight from Conan-kun! We can't tell you or else you'll get into trouble!" Ayumi said smiling brightly up at Sato even as she put away her phone, causing Sato to sweat drop slightly.

"This can't be good." Megure said sighing heavily as he got ready to deal with whatever the kids were going to spring on him _this_ time.

"Just like we practiced with Conan and Haibara-chan right?" Mitsuhiko asked looking at the other two who adopted serious faces and nodded their heads.

"Sounds right. Just tell me when." Genta grunted his face suddenly a lot more determined and no longer as cheerful and friendly.

"Sorry Mr. Officers!" Ayumi's voice was sugary sweet as she smiled brightly up at the officers here to take Curacao away from the hospital. Ayumi snagged the taller womans hand as the officers focused on her. The lead officer looked pretty mad since he had just gotten off of the phone with his boss who mentioned something about a deep undercover FBI agent who had an interest in the case.

"But we have orders not to let her leave!" Ayumi said brightly and causing everyone but her two friends to stare at her.

"And how do you think you can stop us?" The lead officer asked looking amused at the thought of the kids trying to stop them.

"That's your cue boys!" Ayumi chirped.

In an instant Genta charged at the officers and tackled two of them with just his sheer body weight while Mitsuhiko threw down a smoke pellet that filled the room.

They had started being more serious after Conan got shot in that cave, and Dr. Agase had upgraded some of their items.

"Sorry about this but orders from the top." Genta grunted as he sat on the two officers he tackled to keep them from chasing Ayumi and Curacao through the smoke where Mitsuhiko was lying in wait to spring another trap on someone.

"You know how that goes I'm sure." Mitsuhiko's voice carried through the smoke as he tied several traps to trip people up before vanishing down the hallway where Ayumi and Curacao had ran.

"Should we do something Inspector?" Takagi asked his boss in a whisper as the smoke finally began to clear up some.

"Yeah get out the camera and popcorn. Then write those kids down as being scouted for early recruitment into our division. I've never seen highly trained operatives get jumped and lose to a couple of kids." Megure said grinning as he sat back and watched the show he was being given.

"And we aren't helping them why?" Sato asked not specifying who they would be helping. Honestly she would probably help the kids more than she would the other agents.

"Because the kids don't need help, but if the secret police try to hurt the kids then knock em out." Megure ordered gruffly as he tried not to laugh when one 'highly trained' agent got free of Genta only to discover his shoe laces had been tied together in what looked like a triple constrictor knot.

Mitsuhiko's work no doubt but how had the boy done it without the agent noticing?

"And we aren't helping the police because…?" Takagi trailed off in question.

"They took over the case and took her into custody. That means it's out of our hands and jurisdiction. It's not _our_ fault if they couldn't keep a hold of their suspect when confronted with three elementary school students now is it?" Megure asked and didn't bother to keep his voice down as the secret police shot him glares.

He'd have to thank the kids later. Those uppity secret police agents had been getting on his nerves with their attitudes.

And if getting bested by three kids didn't knock their egos down nothing would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Conan wasn't quite sure _what_ he was expecting when he finally made it to the hospital where Curacao was being held, but finding the PBS officers trussed up like Thanksgiving turkeys was _not_ on the list.

"Hey Conan. You got here faster than we thought you would." Genta said waving at his friend and leader who tried not to smirk at the officers that were on the ground.

Two of them were tied up with what appeared to be shoe laces and bed sheets.

The other one was underneath Genta.

Inspector Megure and officers Takagi and Sato were just watching everything with small grins on their faces, and Megure was even eating some popcorn that he had gotten from who knows where.

"You brats are going to be in so much trouble for this!" The lead PBS officer said snarling from under Genta who didn't look bothered and instead seemed annoyed.

"You want me to sit further up? Okay but I warned you. I ate Eel and Rice." Genta said causing Conan to snort slightly without meaning too.

"That won't be necessary Genta. He won't be able to do anything to us." Conan assured his friend with a grin and making the officer snarl at him.

"Just wait until the FBI agent gets here and sorts everything out. Then I'll teach you brats to respect officers!" The man glared darkly and looked pissed at having to rely on the deep undercover FBI agent that he had never met before.

"Yeah that's not going to happen." Conan said smirking and then turning towards one of the couches.

"You can come out now by the way. They won't touch any of you." Conan said causing a distinct whining noise to be heard from behind the couch closest to the wall as Ayumi and Mitsuhiko popped their heads up from behind it, surprising all but Genta and Conan. The others thought that the kids had fled down the hallway somewhere.

"That includes you too." Conan called for Curacao who didn't move even though he was looking at the spot behind the long red window curtain where he _knew_ she was hiding.

"You can come out now Cura-chan." Conan said sighing as he used the bow tie to sound like Rum again, making the agents and officers look at him shocked while the other Detective Boys didn't even bat an eye.

Instantly Curacao came out from behind the curtain and looked around before her eyes focused on Conan and she frowned a bit as she tilted her head to the side.

"Conan-kun what?" Officer Sato asked confused and alarmed at the sound of his voice suddenly changing.

"Voice changing bow tie curtesy of Doctor Agase. It helps a lot with my job." Conan said settling his bow tie back in its proper spot pointedly and making the inspectors look confused.

"Your …job?" Takagi asked hesitantly and making Conan nod as he pulled out the wallet that Jodie had handed to him and flipped it open with ease.

He would forever deny having practiced that move on the way to the hospital just so he could perfect it.

"FBI deep undercover agent Conan Edogawa." Conan said showing them his badge and ID and making the PBS officers gape at him, as were the normal police officers.

"Wow Conan that's so cool! I didn't know you were FBI! No wonder you're so good at solving crimes!" Ayumi beamed brightly while Mitsuhiko and Genta both just stared at the badge for a moment before letting out impressed cheers of their own.

"The woman you're trying to take away is a deep undercover informant for me. She was forced into working for a certain syndicate a while back and one of my first assignments resulted in me saving her. After that she's been loyal to me and me alone and spies upon the syndicate for me. Unfortunately to keep her cover she _does_ need to do some assignments for the syndicate and she can't botch them all on charges of faulty intel." Conan said sternly to the PBS agents that just stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"Last night she was getting a list of NOCs inside of the syndicate for me so that I can arrange protection and aid for each of them. Unfortunately one of the syndicate members who isn't NOC got ahold of a handful of names. Three undercover agents that could have been saved were lost because of circumstances outside of our control. Right now there are two remaining agents on the list that we can still save. To do that however I need her in my custody." Conan said speaking as if he were an adult to the PBS who stared at him in shock and anger.

"I believe you have your own NOC inside of the syndicate, codename Bourbon?" And like that all of the color drained from the face of Yuya Kazami. He knew that codename. Rei…

"Right now I have another inside agent doing their best to stall his and a CIA operatives execution. However they won't be able to hold it off forever without compromising themselves. If you want to save your agent then you need to cooperate with me or at least stay out of my way." Conan said bluntly and making Yuya nod his head rapidly in agreement.

"Let em up." Conan ordered the Detective Boys who set about helping the PBS agents up and untying them without a moments pause.

"Cura-chan." Conan turned towards Curacao who straightened up subconsciously as she stared at him.

"Hai?" She asked more than said as she looked at Conan who stared at her for a moment before his lips twitched slightly.

"Do you want to try and get your memories back? It'll hurt you a lot mentally. Probably feel like someone is splitting your head in two with a rusty nail until everything settles in its proper place." Conan warned Curacao who stared at him for a moment longer before kneeling down to be closer to his eye level.

"I swore my life to you when you saved me. I remember that much. You…you've never led me wrong yet. Having my memories back will let me do my job better. I don't care how much it hurts. I need those memories back." Curacao said causing Conan to sigh slightly at that as he gave her a fondly exasperated look.

"I told you that you don't have to consider yourself sworn to me. I swear you say things like that just to mess with me." Conan said causing Curacao to smile brightly at him, which earned another defeated sigh from him.

"You don't even have your memories and you're still doing it. I guess some things just run too deep. Alright if we're going to do this then you might want to get comfortable and the other kids shouldn't see it. Like I said. It'll hurt." Conan said with a grimace and looking at the Detective Boys who looked unsure at that.

"Are you sure Conan? What if someone does something?" Mitsuhiko asked eyeing the other adults warily and showing just who it was he was suspecting of doing something.

"I have a soccer ball ready for anyone who tries. Not to mention that Cura is here and she's protective of me. Trust me guys." Conan said smiling at his friends and making them nod as they each waved at Curacao before walking out of the door and standing guard outside of it.

"You all don't want to get involved with this either. It's a lot bigger and more dangerous than what you're used to." Conan warned the normal police officers who frowned and stayed right where they were.

"You saved my life in Tokyo Tower. I trusted you then with a bomb, I can trust you now." Takagi said smiling at Conan who blinked at him surprised.

"You've proven yourself to us before we knew you were FBI Conan-kun. Besides. You could do with some backup that's not going to draw too much attention." Sato said earning a nod from Megure and making Conan smile brightly at them and nod his head. He missed how Takagi nearly stumbled at the smile and Sato just about fell out of her seat while Megure gaped in disbelief.

"Two of you stay at the door and don't let anyone in." Conan ordered the two PBS agents that looked to Yuya before following the orders as Curacao sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry that this is going to hurt you Cura-chan." Conan said gently to Curacao who smiled at him.

"It's fine. What's a little bit of pain anyways?" Curacao said smiling brightly at Conan who gave her a sad smile as he pulled out the card holder in his pocket, the one he had gotten from her at Tropical Land.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath okay? Then open your eyes again." Conan said seriously and making Curacao close her eyes and take a deep breath before she opened them again only to see the five colored cards right in front of her face.

Something was triggered in her brain as she stared at those five colors and Conan winced as she grabbed her head with a cry of pain.

Most of the officers moved to help her as she grabbed her head and screamed in pain for a good minute, her memories flashing back to her mind rapidly.

"Should we call a nurse or a doctor?!" Yuya asked looking a bit worried and causing Conan to shake his head as he stared at Curacao who was breathing heavily.

"That's not necessary." Curacao said her voice a lot firmer and more professional as she sat up again, one hand still pressed to her head.

"How do you feel Cura-chan?" Conan asked snapping the card holder closed and setting it on the table as he placed one hand on her arm in worry.

"About like that time I went out drinking with your grandmother. I trust you've been safe while I was…indisposed master?" Curacao asked raising an eyebrow but not mentioning Conan's shrunken form in front of the others in the room. She'd question him about it later.

"Aside from a rough time with Gin and a few other situations…I'm fine." Conan said making Curacao's gaze sharpen at the name of the rabid dog.

"I'm putting that feral mutt down as soon as I get a chance." Curacao growled as she thought of hundreds of different scenarios where Gin could have hurt her master, especially in his smaller form at the moment.

"Patience my dear…kaa-san and baa-chan have dibs." Conan said causing Curacao to give a small cruel smile at that. Oh she would not mind letting them go first. They'd do just as bad if not worse than she would.

They were all very protective of their Shin-chan after all, even if they loved him in different capacities.

Vermouth spoiled her grandson.

Ano Kata, or rather Yukiko Kudo the woman who inherited the Organization from her father, loved and protected her sochi with a fierceness that would terrify any animal you could name…but would also be first in line to play a prank or joke on him.

Curacao, or rather Emma Kuroda, was the loyal right hand and confidante of Shinichi, or rather Rum. She was whatever he needed her to be.

A sympathetic ear, a sounding board for plans, a bodyguard, an assassin (although he tried to keep both of them far from those types of things), a spy, a drinking partner. She was all of it and she would continue to be whatever he wished of her.

She loved him after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What's up Gin?" Chianti asked from her car where she was spying on the PBS agents communications and actions with Korn's help of course.

"This isn't Gin." The voice of Rum answered making Chianti stiffen in her seat at hearing his voice.

"Rum? To what do I owe the call?" Chianti asked her voice a lot more polite now while Korn's neck nearly cracked as he whipped around to stare at her wide eyed.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing loitering around the police hospital like you are? Are you _trying_ to get arrested?" Rum asked making the female sniper glance around alarmed for any traces of someone watching them and not seeing anyone out of place.

Not that she expected to actually. Rum was one of the best, it's why he was second in command…if he wanted to spy on you then he would do it and it'd be almost impossible for anyone to find out.

"Sir. Curacao was captured and has amnesia and is-" Chianti tried to explain her actions only for Rum to cut her off.

"Standing right beside me." Rum cut in smoothly causing Chianti to look surprised.

"You already retrieved her?" Chianti asked in disbelief while Korn raised an eyebrow curiously and glanced back at the hospital. The PBS agents car was still there. Was this a trap of some sort? But no…Chianti knew Rum's voice, even if she never met the man in person, so it would be next to impossible for someone to fool her without knowing the man personally like Vermouth or the Boss.

"I'm already in the hospital beside her and she has her memories back. I can put her on the phone now if you want proof." Rum said causing Chianti to gape in disbelief for a moment. She knew that she was just a sniper…she knew that he was the second in command of the entire organization for a reason…but holy _shit_.

How had he gotten into the secure Police Hospital without getting caught or anything _and_ not only got to Curacao's side but also restored her memories?

"How did you?!" Chianti couldn't help but stare at her partner bewildered while he looked confused at her reaction since he couldn't hear the other end of the conversation.

"I have my ways and leave it at that. Right now I'm ordering you two to pull back. I already know that Gin and Vodka have Kir and Bourbon tied up but how do they expect _my spies_ to do their damn jobs if they don't let them go?" Rum demanded making Chianti's eyes widen slightly in horror as an icy feeling lodged in her chest.

"Y-Your spies?" Chianti asked causing Rum to snort.

"You think I wouldn't have spies in different areas of government to limit their information flow? Kir is my spy in the CIA and Bourbon is my spy in the PBS, that's all the information you'll be getting from me on the subject. Now get out of here before any of the officers notice you two loitering around and try and approach." Rum ordered making Chianti swallow thickly at that as she shrunk in on herself a little bit.

"Yes sir. We'll withdraw immediately and be at standby point Elton." Chianti said starting her car as she spoke while Korn frowned heavily and looked at her confused.

"No use point Theta. Curacao will meet you there in a little while after I get ahold of the others." Rum said making Chianti frown slightly in confusion and alarm. They _never_ used point Theta.

"Yes sir." Chianti said pulling out of the parking spot and driving off while Korn frowned and looked back at the hospital, seeing a silhouette looking at them from a window but unable to tell anything from this distance without his scope.

"Good." Rum hung up without another word as Chianti dropped her phone into her lap and continued driving.

"Chianti?" Korn questioned as Chianti's grip on her steering wheel tightened visibly.

"I have a feeling that we're all fucked and _not_ in the good way." Chianti said her Irish accent slipping out as she focused on the road with laser intensity.

"Why?" Korn asked gently, staring at his partner even as he powered down all of his devices that were no longer in range to be of any use.

"Because that was Rum…Kir and Bourbon _are_ spies but not for the police. They're spying _on_ the police…and if that's true for those two…" Chianti trailed off causing Korn's eyes to widen just a little bit at that as he pieced the rest of what she was implying together.

"Then the three that were already eliminated…" Korn trailed off causing Chianti to nod slightly.

"They were quite likely spies on their respective governments as well. And if we eliminated them…then that means we just weakened the whole organization and our information flow." Chianti said making Korn wince at that. Rum was definitely not going to be pleased with any of them if that was the case.

"But the text that Curacao sent Gin…" Korn pointed that out making Chianti suck her teeth.

"That Gin _says_ is from Curacao. We never actually saw it ourselves…but yeah at the moment that might be our one saving grace." Chianti said as her mind whirled through possibilities as she sped down the road.

 **Back at the hospital.**

"Conan-kun." A knock came at the door of the room that Curacao and Conan had used to make the call, Curacao keeping a discreet eye out for any eavesdroppers while Conan talked to Chianti since Gin hadn't answered his phone.

"Yes?" Conan asked putting his bow tie back in place as he looked up just in time for Curacao to open the door and admit Takagi and Yuya.

"The car you told me about left. Are you sure that was the operatives that were spying on us?" Takagi asked having been standing at the window when Conan sent Mitsuhiko with the signal and watched as the blue viper with the white stripe pulled off and sped away.

"Yes. That was Chianti and Korn. I've thrown them off of the trail and arranged for a different meeting to give them some time to stew on how badly they may have failed. Thank you for playing your part Takagi-keiji." Conan said with a thankful nod to the man while Yuya looked less than pleased.

"What about our man on the inside? I can't get through to him." Yuya demanded making Curacao stiffen at his tone.

"I'm working on that now so you have to leave. Just be patient and be silent. Cura-chan be ready to play your part if it comes to that." Conan said making Curacao nod and bow her head slightly.

"Of course master." Curacao said causing Conan to twitch at the small smirk Takagi gave him.

"If you weren't just a kid I'd call you a sly little dog Conan." Takagi said making Conan blink and blush a bit as he glanced at Curacao.

"Sh-shut up Takagi-keiji." Conan said not looking the man in the eye, causing him to grin as he noted that down as something interesting to share with Sato later. Once they got an explanation as to what the hell was going on.

Conan stared at his phone and dialed Gin's number as the two men left, not looking in Curacao's direction.

He would never tell anyone that while Ran would _always_ be his childhood crush and first love…

He…He really loved Curacao too.

He just was never going to admit it to anyone, not even his parents or grandmother.

He knew what Curacao…what Emma was likely to do if he admitted that he liked her in that way…he didn't want to force her into anything.

Besides it wasn't like she would feel the same way for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What do you think you're doing Gin?" The voice echoed around the warehouse from Vermouths phone, the voice of Rum sounding annoyed and powerful over the tiny speaker.

"Getting rid of some vermin." Gin said his gun never moving from Kir and Bourbon who looked just as confused as Gin felt at the sudden call from Rum right before they were about to be killed.

"Getting yourself into trouble more like." Rum said sharply making Gin's eyes narrow.

"What do you mean sir?" Vodka asked looking confused and a bit alarmed.

"Mind telling me why you authorized the execution of three of my best spies and are trying to kill two more of them? Vermouth release Kir and Bourbon immediately." Rum ordered Vermouth who set her phone on a nearby crate and obediently moved to release the cuffs.

"Just play along." Vermouth hissed to the two of them as she began picking the lock since Gin wasn't handing over the key.

"Your spies?" Gin asked his eyes flickering to the phone at that part while Vodka paled a bit.

"Stout, Aquavit, Riesling, Kir, and Bourbon are all working as spies for me in different government organizations. Curacao was stealing information to see who was discovered and who wasn't by the governments. Those five were undiscovered spies working for me when she sent the mail to _you_ by accident during the incident on the Rainbow Bridge. Now thanks to you not even bothering to verify the information with me first, three of my best spies are dead and you're attempting to execute two more of them!" Rum snapped over the phone causing Kir and Bourbon to give each other alarmed looks.

"You're one of his spies too!?" They demanded of each other, channeling their shock that Rum was helping them to make it seem as if they had never known that the other was spy for the second in command.

"For their own safety none of my spies were aware of each other. Gin you are on a _very_ thin leash for acting on your own as you had which resulted in three good and loyal agents deaths. Vermouth what is the condition of Kir and Bourbon?" Rum asked causing the trained actress to assess the two of them with her eyes for a moment as if trying to look for anymore faults before she nodded and grabbed her phone back up.

"Kir has a gunshot wound to the shoulder that was a through and through thankfully. She's not bleeding enough for it to have hit anything vital. Aside from a bump on the head, Bourbon is fine." Vermouth reported almost immediately and earning a small hum from Rum.

"Get her medical attention and give them back their phones so they can keep their covers. Gin, you and Vodka are being ordered back to base immediately." Rum ordered causing Vermouth to nod silently as she began to hand the two agents their phones and let Kir lean on her slightly until they got to her car where she had a medical kit.

"What?" Gin demanded angrily as he glared at the phone.

"Are you disobeying a direct order Gin?" Rum demanded and Gin noticed that as soon as he had said those words Vermouth had her gun out and aimed at him while Vodka looked hesitant but had pulled his gun as well.

"No sir." Gin said through his clenched teeth before he turned and stormed out of the warehouse, Vodka right behind him.

"And my orders?" Vermouth asked looking at her phone and wondering what her grandson was planning.

"Once you get them patched up and they are able to let the CIA and PBS know that they're okay and their covers are intact take them to point Theta. Curacao and I will meet you there." Rum ordered making Vermouth's eyebrow shoot upwards towards her hair line.

"Theta? Are you sure we can trust them that much?" Vermouth asked looking at her phone intensely and hoping like hell her grandson had a plan for this.

"Yes. We're going to need their help and by having them proclaimed as my spies they'll be protected from any backlash should one of the other members notice how strange they are acting or that they're reporting to government agents." Rum said making Vermouth frown heavily but trust her grandson. He almost never did things without a reason, and if he was doing this then that means that he has a plan of some type.

"I'll see you there then. Make sure you let Curacao protect you since even with those gadgets of yours you aren't anywhere near your former level of strength." Vermouth said earning a sigh from across the line but it seemed more exasperatedly fond than anything else.

"You act like she'd do anything else? We both know how protective she gets of me, and given the circumstances she'll be worse now than usual." Rum said making Vermouth smirk slightly as she helped Kir limp towards her car while Bourbon supported the womans other side. Sure she wasn't bleeding much but if she didn't stop the blood flow soon she was probably going to pass out.

"Just don't do something that ends up making me a great-grandmother." Vermouth teased with a grin and causing Kir and Bourbon's eyes to widen as they gaped at her in disbelief while there was a furious spluttering from the other end of the line.

"Baa-chan!" Rum whined, sounding like a little kid, as Vermouth laughed a bit.

"Don't be so embarrassed kiddo. Just don't do something that gets her arrested, you aren't in your usual body after all." Vermouth said as she deposited Kir in the passenger seat of her car, moving back towards the trunk to get the first aid kit that looked more like a fully stocked field supply bag for a war.

"I hate you so much sometimes baa-chan." Rum said making Vermouth grin wider. The poor kid should know that he'd never win against her.

"I love you too little bastard." Vermouth said earning a snort from Rum.

"Mom and dad were married thank you." Rum said before the phone disconnected while the two undercover NOCs stared at Vermouth in disbelief and shock.

"You…You're a grandmother? To _Rum_ of all people?" Bourbon asked in disbelief as he gaped at the rather young looking woman.

"You'll find out a lot in a little while when we get to Theta point and meet up with the others. For your own sakes don't react violently around Rum. If I don't kill you then Curacao will." Vermouth warned the two of them as she began to patch up Kir's shoulder with practiced ease and the gentle touch of a mother.

"There. We just need to get some orange juice into you and you should be alright. Luckily there's always orange juice stocked at Theta for Rum." Vermouth said fretting slightly over the girl who looked a lot like Yukiko had at that age and had helped her grandson more than once, even if Kir hadn't been aware of it at the time.

"Why should we trust you? How do we know this isn't a trap?" Bourbon asked tensely as he slid into the backseat and clicked in his seatbelt while texting his boss and Yuya to let them know that he was alright and his cover was maintained.

"Oh cool it Amuro. You know my grandson. You even help him at times. Just wait and see." Vermouth said as she slid into the drivers seat and started the car.

 _'I hope you have a plan for this Shin-chan.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Vermouth? What are you three doing here?" Chianti asked surprised and lowering her rifle at the sight of the other three agents.

"Same reason as you two. Now get some of the orange juice out of the fridge. We stopped the bleeding but Kir's blood sugar is still dangerously low." Vermouth ordered as she helped the other woman from the car and fretted slightly.

"I'm fine really." Kir tried to insist as Vermouth helped her despite Kir's legs being perfectly fine.

"Someone is being a mother hen." Curacao said with a snort from the newly arrived car, causing the others to whip their heads towards her alarmed. They had never noticed her drive up.

"She reminds me of my daughter at that age." Vermouth said looking a little embarrassed while Kir looked at her and her face softened a bit.

"I don't know baa-chan. Mom's hair was a little lighter I think." A males voice said from the other side of the car as a teenage boy got out of the car but he was sweating slightly as if in pain.

"Shin-chan!" Vermouth said her eyes wide at the sight of her grandson back to his teenage body. She quickly covered for it though as she realized that none of the others except for Curacao knew about what happened to Shinichi.

"Why are you sweating so much? Did you and Curacao have a bit of fun trying to make a Blue Island Splash?" Vermouth asked raising an eyebrow at her grandson and causing him and Curacao both to blush brightly.

"Blue Island Splash?" Chianti whispered to Bourbon who looked more amused than he should at the moment.

"It's a cocktail made by mixing blue curacao and rum." Bourbon said smirking and making the sniper snort loudly while Shinichi and Curacao made the mistake of looking at each other and then blushed brighter as they looked away.

"Let's get inside. Kir do you require anymore medical attention aside from some orange juice and maybe something to eat?" Shinichi asked looking at Kir who was amused but her face was still a bit paler than it should be.

"No I'm fine." Kir said shaking her head stubbornly while Vermouth helped her into the house anyways. It was a small two bedroom house about a block away from the Kudo mansion. It was made of red brick with a simple shingled roof and a non-descript brown door. It certainly didn't _look_ like any kind of secret base.

That had probably been the point.

"So you're Rum? I thought he had a false eye." Chianti was the one to say what most of the agents were thinking as they all got situated in the living room, Curacao bringing a tray of drinks out as well as a few snacks from the kitchen.

Chianti was sitting on a sofa chair with Korn leaning against the wall behind her while Kir and Bourbon were on a couch and Vermouth was sitting on the back of the couch fretting over Bourbon. Shinichi was in a high backed but soft chair with Curacao quickly taking her spot behind him and a little to the right after she set down the tray and swept the room for any bugs quickly.

Just because no one would expect it to be a secret base did not mean that they could just relax their guard and expect it to be secure.

"That was the old Rum. I'm the new one. Or as new as I can be when I've been at it for almost seven years now." Shinichi said nodding to the sniper while taking a glass of orange juice for himself so that Kir wasn't the only one drinking it.

"How do we know this isn't a trap or that you're the real deal?" Korn was the one to ask as his gaze flickered over the boy but it was hidden behind his dark shades.

"I could get 'that person' on the phone for you if you want me to. The fact that Curacao has been in the organization for at least ten years and yet isn't surprised when I've only been at the organization for seven years should be another hint. Not to mention that baa-chan there isn't surprised to see me here." Shinichi said nodding to Vermouth at the end and earning a piece of taffy thrown at him for that. Shinichi snatched it out of the air before Curacao could.

"Thanks granny. I was getting hungry." Shinichi said smirking at Vermouth who snorted and gave him a fondly exasperated look.

"Little bastard." Vermouth said fondly and making Shinichi grin at her.

"Mom and dad were married. You would know, you were there." Shinichi said making Vermouth roll her eyes and chuck another piece of taffy at him. This time Curacao had grabbed it out of the air before it could hit Shinichi.

"Thank you." Shinichi said before he leant forward a bit and ate the taffy right from her fingers, causing Curacao's eyes to widen as she blushed to the roots of her hair while Vermouth smirked wider at this.

"Should I call Yuki-chan and tell her that she's going to be a grandmother soon?" Vermouth asked raising an eyebrow and making Shinichi's eyes widen as he realized what he had just done and then he blushed just as hard as Curacao was.

"Shut _up_ granny." Shinichi hissed at Vermouth who just smirked at the embarrassed duo.

"As amusing as this is…why were we brought here?" Bourbon asked with a smirk as he looked at the two bright red young adults.

"Right. I brought you four here to learn a few truths. First of all…I am Rum, the new one that is. I've been with the organization officially for going on seven years, unofficially however I have been in the organization since the day I was born." Shinichi said looking at them all and causing all but Curacao and Vermouth to look surprised or confused.

"As you can no doubt tell. My grandmother on my mothers side is Vermouth here, my mother is also an organization member that you all have never met, and my father is an undercover Organization member. I'm sure at least two of you know who I'm talking about." Shinichi said nodding to Kir and Bourbon who were gaping at him.

"Yukiko Kudo and Yusaku Kudo are part of the Organization?" Bourbon asked causing Chianti and Korn to look stunned as well as they realized just who it was they were talking to.

"My daughter inherited the organization from my late husband, my son-in-law joined when he was but a teenager and eventually the two of them got married and had Shinichi there. Given that he has the sharp mind of both of his parents, his mothers acting skills, and his fathers mystery solving brain…it was no surprise that he learned about the organization on his own by the time he was seven. He wanted to help us and take part in the…family business as it may be and so we trained him until he turned ten." Vermouth spoke up making Shinichi nod.

"We had learned of the previous Rum doing various rather questionable things, even by the Organizations standards. Up to and including the brainwashing of Curacao here. As soon as I killed that traitorous bastard I did my best to fix my predecessors mistakes." Shinichi said glancing up at Curacao who gave him a soft smile and her hand settled on his shoulder as she gave it an affectionate squeeze. This action had Kir biting back a smile as Shinichi looked up at Curacao fully this time and smiled back just as softly.

"After he freed her from the brainwashing and helped rehabilitate her so that she could think for herself now and showing that he actually cared about her as more than just a tool…my dear future granddaughter swore herself to Shin-chan. Hence her almost fanatic loyalty and her protective nature. Given what all has happened to him recently though…I can't blame her for being so protective." Vermouth said smirking and causing Curacao to blush and remove her hand faster than a snake at what Vermouth had referred to her as.

"As for why I'm only now bringing you four in on this, besides Gin's oversight which cost us three loyal and good agents…, is because I have serious concerns about Gin and his loyalty to the Organization." Shinichi said causing everyone's eyes to widen except for Vermouth, she just looked at her grandson concerned when he seemed to be short of breath all of a sudden and reaching for his chest.

"What?" Chianti asked in disbelief as she stared wide eyed at Rum.

"In the last year Gin has been caught doing some…questionable things. Things that he had no authorization to do and making decisions he had no authorization to make without consulting myself, Curacao, 'that person' or Vermouth. Chief of which is one of the reasons that he's not here at the moment." Shinichi said and he was grabbing his chest now and trying to force the words out while Curacao knelt by his side looking worried and helpless.

"He was in the middle of a highly illegal and unauthorized trade at Tropical Land when he was spied upon by the then famous highschool detective Shinichi Kudo…aka me. He had no orders to do such a trade, nor orders for his attempt at my life. He _claims_ that he had received orders from 'that person' to kill me before I became troublesome but those are false claims as 'that person' would never give that order nor approve of it. In fact if they knew about it they would have shot Gin through the head themselves." Shinichi said and now his breath was coming in labored breaths as he gripped his chest harder, Vermouth worriedly going to his side while Curacao gave her a helpless look as she tried to sooth Shinichi a bit by rubbing circles onto his back.

"Gin used the experimental poison APTX 4869 and forced me to swallow it. Most people die when given that drug. However on me it had a different effect. Out of every million people….only one…will…" Shinichi trailed off with a scream of agony as he clutched his chest as if having a heart attack and slumped in his seat.

"What the hell!?" Chianti was the one to _scream_ as Shinichi began to shrink right before her eyes.

"Is…Is that?" Kir trailed off her eyes widening and she thought the blood-loss was finally getting to her as she stared at what was happening to the man she knew as Rum.

"Conan-kun!?" Bourbon gaped at the little boy swimming in Shinichi's shirt as the boy peered up at them all, looking a little worse for wear.

"This is what the APTX did to me. In this form…I am known as Conan Edogawa." Conan said as Curacao looked worried as she handed him a change of clothes and a pair of glasses.

"Are you alright master?" Curacao asked worriedly as she looked at the boy who put on the glasses and gathered up the clothes in his small arms.

"I'm fine my Curacao. I knew that was coming as soon as I took the temporary antidote." Looking up at the gaping adults in the room Conan smiled brightly up at them, as if he were an innocent child like he looked instead of a seventeen year old criminal mastermind.

"I'll give you all a moment to adjust to this while I go change into some more size appropriate clothes. It's a pleasure to meet you all without you trying to kill me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"That kid is Rum…Gin nearly killed Rum… Rum was a _teenage detective that was shrunken into a seven year old._ " Chianti said her eyes wide and she was staring at the others in disbelief and shock while none of them looked any better.

"Conan-kun is… but… what… huh?" Bourbon looked so _lost_ now and Kir was paler than ever as she stared at her half empty glass of orange juice.

"Who put what in the juice? Or is blood-loss making me hallucinate?" Kir asked looking up at the others finally with her eyes just as confused and lost as the rest of them aside from Curacao and Vermouth.

"None of you are hallucinating. My daughters name is Yukiko Kudo. My grandson is famous teenage detective Shinichi Kudo. Because of Gin trying to kill him and his rather ridiculous luck however he was shrunken and took up the name Conan Edogawa. He has been Rum since he was a little over ten years old. Curacao is the only other person aside from myself and his parents that knew of Shin-chan being Rum, but she wasn't aware of his shrunken status until when he rescued her from the police hospital." Vermouth said her voice holding no traces of joking even as she checked Kir's bandaged shoulder again, just in case.

"Wasn't that hard. I literally walked out the front door with her and no one batted an eye." Conan said omitting a few details as he walked down the stairs while fixing his jacket.

"Are you alright?" Curacao immediately dropped to her knees to check on him again, her eyes ticking over him worriedly before she relaxed when he flashed her a bright smile.

"I'm fine and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me master? Especially as Conan, if any members that don't know heard you then they'd piece it together soon and I'd rather not deal with that." Conan said making Curacao smile and nod her head a little, but he knew it didn't mean much.

"Of course master." Curacao said making his eyebrow twitch but he ignored it as he climbed back into his chair and grabbed his orange juice.

"Any questions we need to get out of the way first?" Conan asked making everyone nod slowly.

"Why tell us now?" Korn was the first person to speak up as he stared at Conan who sipped his juice for a second, looking like an honest child instead of someone trapped in a child's body.

"For different reasons. One you've proved yourselves loyal to the organization by following my orders without reporting back to Gin or questioning them. Second, it's _tiring_ to try and keep you lot and Gin from exposing us or bringing more attention to us that we don't need by myself without any of you listening to me because you were unaware of the truth. That incident where you were going to kill Uncle Kogoro for instance." Conan said nodding to the snipers who winced at that. They had thought a few things about that were strange but they hadn't questioned Gin.

"Third, because with three of our loyal and best agents, not to mention my spies, dead we need all hands we can get on deck. Kir and Bourbon are great at their jobs but they can't be everywhere at once and thanks to Gin and circumstances outside of their control they've lost some face and the trust of other organization members. Fourth… we need close eyes on Gin and Vodka. There's a segment of agents in our organization trying to branch off and possibly cripple us if not outright overthrow the leadership. We have very strong suspicions that Gin is at the forefront of this group with Vodka his ever loyal puppy. You two are closer to him than Kir, Bourbon, or baa-chan. At this moment you have a decision to make. Refuse and have your memories of this conversation wiped and you'll be none the wiser, or accept and help us cleanse our once proud organization." Conan said looking seriously at the snipers while Vermouth subtly drew her gun where they couldn't see, just in case, as Curacao relaxed her body into a casual-at-a-glance stance so that she could move to do anything at a seconds notice.

Korn and Chianti shared a silent look that lasted a full minute as they had a wordless conversation before Korn finally nodded his head.

"We're with you. Gin's been acting strange for a while now and if he truly is a mutinous ass then I want to shoot him in _his_ ass. One question though. Calvados?" Chianti asked looking up at Vermouth at that and making her wince.

"He was a suspected member of the broken off group. I took him with me to that FBI confrontation to test his loyalties. After both of his legs were broken he committed suicide. At the moment we're almost completely certain that he was part of the mutiny. He wouldn't have suicided if he wasn't." Vermouth lied through her teeth making it up on the spot and hiving no outward sign ha she was lying while Chianti scowled.

"He _had_ been spending more and more time with Gin before that mission. Damnitt." Chianti bit her knuckle at that as she thought back over everything with a new viewpoint.

"What do you need us to do?" Korn asked looking at Conan who nodded to the man in thanks for being the one to ask.

"What I need you two to do is act like I had called you here to rip a strip out of your hides for your part in this stunt of his. Act as naturally as possible and keep an eye on Gin and Vodka but don't get caught. They'd probably call you both traitors and shoot you dead where you stand if they suspect anything. Stay safe and report their actions and movements to Kir, Bourbon, or Vermouth who will then alert me discreetly. If there are other orders for you later I'll either call you myself with a voice changer or relay it via Vermouth and Curacao." Conan said making the two nod as Chianti stood up.

"We'll see if we can't get an 'in' to this mutiny group and scope out who is in it. If that's all?" Chianti asked making Conan nod as she and Korn gave bows and left.

"Make sure you keep close eyes on them just in case Gin manages to sway them to his side." Conan said making Curacao and Vermouth both nod their heads in agreement and understanding.

"Now for you two." Conan said looking at Kir and Bourbon who both tensed at this.

"I'm glad I managed to keep you two safe but good god are the PBS idiots or what?" Conan asked giving Bourbon a look that had him confused.

"What?" Bourbon asked while Vermouth tried not to snicker.

"Who the hell has files on NOCs from all over the world in _one place without a security guard in the room?_ You'd better copy those to hard copies only and move them somewhere safer before someone else decides to break in and check it out themselves. At least the CIA has all their files scattered behind protection measures and encrypted." Conan said making Bourbon splutter a bit.

"Of course for someone like baa-chan and my Curacao, it wouldn't have made much of a difference." Conan said smiling up at Curacao who straightened up a bit more and smiled at the faith her master had in her abilities.

Kir however could no longer hold back a question that had been plaguing her for a little while now.

"Why do you always call her _your_ Curacao? It's like you're making sure we understand that she's yours."


	10. Chapter 10

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Conan immediately went bright red and spluttered a bit at this as they all stared at him.

"I…I never noticed. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Curacao." Conan said glancing up at the silver haired woman who was blushing slightly but smiling.

"It's alright. I don't mind at all master." Curacao said smiling at Conan who blushed a little more but smiled back at her.

"So what exactly did you bring us here for?" Bourbon asked spotting the awkward situation for the boy half a mile away and deciding to do him a solid. He had to. It was in the guys handbook.

"As far as I know, Kir isn't one of your spies and I know I'm not…" Bourbon said looking at Conan and bringing all attention back to the elephant in the room.

"Because I know that you two are trying to bring down the organization. So are we." Conan said seriously and earning stares from the other two who looked between him and the two women on either side of him.

"I've been trying to bring down this organization for years, especially after my dear grandson here was born." Vermouth said looking completely sincere and causing Curacao to look at Conan for a second and then back at them.

"I'll do whatever my master wishes. I serve him and him alone." Curacao said completely honest and making Conan turn bright pink.

"How many times are we going to have to go over this?" Conan asked more whine than anything.

"Moving on. We all want to bring an end to the organization." Vermouth said bringing them back on track with a small smile.

"As soon as I learned that Gin got ahold of the NOC list and that Curacao had amnesia I took steps to try and help those who I still could, which was just you two at that point. Curacao meant to send the list to me so I could arrange some help and protection for them, but she was in a bit of a car chase scene out of a movie and hit the wrong name on the contact list." Conan said focusing on what they were here for and his blush fading quickly as he got down to business.

"My apologies master. I'll take whatever punishment you deem fit for my mistake." Curacao said wincing and bowing her head.

Conan just sighed and reached up to lightly bonk her on the head with his small hand.

"What have I told you about asking for punishment?" Conan asked making Curacao look at the boy who was giving her a stern disapproving look.

"Not to." Curacao said making Conan nod while Vermouth rolled her eyes.

"As amusing as Curacao's penchant for BDSM is I believe we were talking to them about how we wanted to bring down the organization?" Vermouth asked dryly and making both Conan and Curacao turn bright red in the face and look away from each other and back towards Kir and Bourbon.

"Right." Conan said sipping his orange juice for a minute or two as he tried to calm his blush some more.

"We've been working to destroy the organization. Conan here was going to arrange protection and aid for you two and the other NOCs but shit happened and those three died. He managed to save you two though and since Gin and Vodka now consider you both as spies for Rum they'll give you a bit more slack but also watch you a lot closer from a little further away." Vermouth said catching them up on where they had been in the explanation.

"Right. Anyways you two are going to be doing your normal thing. Infiltrating B.O. for CIA and PSB but not only will you have some new help in the form of us…but you can also report things to us so that we can make sure you have correct information before something bad happens or you get busted." Conan said after he was back to normal and no longer blushing.

"How do we know you won't have someone kill us when we lower our guard?" Bourbon asked making Conan roll his eyes at the blond man.

"If I wanted you two dead I could have either done it myself since you wouldn't expect it from the Conan Edogawa you knew, or I could have let Gin and Vodka kill you…or I could just ask my Curacao to make you both disappear." Conan said dryly and causing Kir to look at him and smirk a little more.

"You did it again. You called her _your_ Curacao." Kir said making Conan blush again as he glanced at Curacao.

"It's alright…I don't mind." Curacao said softly as she placed one of her hands on the top of his head, gently running her fingers through his messy hair.

Conan leaned up into her hand, his eyes closing and making an almost purring noise in his throat while the others watched.

"Should we remind them that we're here?" Bourbon asked in a whisper as he glanced at Kir who watched the interaction between the two more amused than anything.

"Leave em be for a moment. They've been dancing around each other ever since he was fourteen and started noticing girls in that way. She's been crushing on him since he nursed her back to health from a bullet less than an inch from her heart." Vermouth murmured to the two of them while they just quietly watched as Curacao smiled softly as she kneeled down and kept running her fingers through his hair.

"So they're into each other?" Kir asked in an undertone as she glanced at Vermouth but then turned back to the rather cute scene as Conan nearly head-butted her hand for more affection like a cat.

"Yep. Curacao has made subtle signs that she's into him as more than a boss or friend…and he's tried to hide it but he's an open book to me and his parents. We've been trying to push them together for like two years now." Vermouth said causing the two to raise their eyebrows a bit. Two years? Wow.

"Should we help set them up?" Bourbon wondered as he looked at the two of them as they seemed to lose themselves into their own little world.

"We can't do it at the moment. Not with Shin-chan stuck as Conan. Wait until after Sherry finishes the antidote and he's in his older body again." Vermouth said frowning a bit. She had been _so close_ to getting Curacao to confess to Shinichi before Gin had screwed everything up by shrinking him!

"As soon as he's back to being Shinichi again, permanently…" Kir trailed off making Vermouth twitch a little as Curacao climbed into the chair with Conan, settling him on her lap and continuing to card her fingers through his hair.

Bourbon wasn't sure if he should be amused or warn Conan about Vermouth's 'plan', while Kir was definitely amused.

"I'm locking them in a fucking closet with aphrodisiac."


	11. Chapter 11

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So how will you explain Curacao staying close to Conan? Especially since it doesn't look like she'll leave your side for a while." Bourbon asked smirking as the two finally remembered that they were there and blushes brightly. Especially since Kir and Vermouth were taking pictures of the cute scene they had made.

"I'm not leaving masters side. Who knows what and who might hurt him in his condition." Curacao said immediately as she wrapped her arms around Conan and pulled him close, making his face turn brighter red since he was at the perfect size for his head to be level with her chest while he was perched in her lap.

"Conan you sly dog." Bourbon teased the boy who went even brighter at this while Curacao was confused. She saw nothing wrong with her young master sitting on her lap or with where his head was currently positioned.

The only part of this that she saw something wrong with was the fact that her master was in the body of a seven year old instead of in his rightfully seventeen year old body. She was sure that they both would prefer it if he were at the proper age to enjoy where his head currently was.

She quickly banished those thoughts from her mind before they led into more…X rated territory. This wasn't the time or place. Not when her master was stuck in his child sized body.

Besides. He wouldn't want her that way anyways.

Unlike most men he wouldn't be attracted to her body, although she knew that by many standards she was very beautiful. No he would be more attracted to the personality and the mind of someone rather than their physical appearance.

For his part Conan looked embarrassed at what Bourbon had said and the fact that Curacao's arms had wrapped around him all the tighter for it. Unlike what most people thought…being stuck in the body of a seven year old did not mean he lost any of his seventeen year old mind…or his hormones.

Curacao was very beautiful and smart and she had a sparkling personality that he fell deeper and deeper in love with every time he was near her. How could he not enjoy the position he was in at the moment?

Especially since he knew that she would never give him the time of day of her own free will. Although if he mentioned liking her in that manner then she'd see it as her _duty_ to let him have her body. But he'd never do that to her. He'd never force her to do such a thing. He…he loved her too much. It'd kill him inside if he ever tried to take advantage of her.

"So the plan for Curacao to stay close to Conan-kun?" Kir asked noting that the boy could use something else to focus on for the moment and giving him the out that Bourbon had previously supplied.

"Well…Kogoro _is_ famous now…so would it be any surprise if something just so happened to happen to his young charge which resulted in him needing a protector or guardian? I've already been shot once while in the kid body…not to mention that Cocoon thing…the incident with Irish…the castle on fire…the bombing on my birthday…and…well we'll leave it there for now. The point is that there have been plenty of close calls already." Conan said recalling each incident with a wince and making his grandmother look more and more furious with every incident he named, even if she already knew of most of them.

Curacao however was tense beneath him as she held him close protectively, her eyes scanning the area for any potential threats and her heart skipping a few beats at how often her master had come close to dying when she hadn't been there to protect him.

She was supposed to protect him from things like that but she _hadn't been there._

"Ouch. Yeah it does sound like you need a bodyguard." Kir said with a wince at hearing how many situations the boy got himself into. Geez if he was such a trouble magnet then why hadn't anyone gotten him a protector before now?

"Exactly. So say that someone…say…Chianti or Korn? Say that one of them were to snipe me in the shoulder or leg or somewhere else equally non-fatal and left a note behind that I was targeted because of how close I was to Detective Mouri. If things snowball the way I think they will then the news channels will leap on the story of an 'innocent child' being targeted by an enemy of the famous Sleeping Sleuth simply for living with them. At that point someone, likely you if we can swing it Kir, will managed to 'miraculously' find the recorded documents and evidence of me being targeted more than once before." Conan pointed out relaxing a bit as he sunk into his plotting and planning mindset now, barely even registering where he was sitting at the moment anymore as his brain whirled through the complications and benefits that the plan would reap if they could pull it off just right.

"Once that news gets out then there will be a public outcry for you to be given better security or at least have someone there to protect you from other disgruntled crooks that Mouri has caught." Kir said her eyes widening as she thought of the backlash from this sort of scheme and plan. Especially if Conan-kun had been put into as many…situations as she _thinks_ he has.

"Exactly. As far as the rest of the BO will know, Curacao was assigned to secure the spot as my bodyguard in order to keep an eye on Detective Mouri and ensure that he had no knowledge of our organization." Conan said nodding to the newscaster who was wide eyed as she thought that through.

"That's taking care of at least three birds in one shot. First you get Curacao in a position where she can not only protect and help you but also pass along information to others in secret. Second the rest of the Organization believes that Mouri-san is under observation but not yet knows of our existence. Third you'll have the public in an outcry and keeping a close eye on you so that Gin or Vodka or any other members of the splintered off group could make any attempts to get to you or anyone near you without risking exposure and thus death." Bourbon said his eyes wide as his mind raced through the possibilities that this could entail as well.

"Exactly." Conan said with a smirk on his face as they both realized just how far reaching that this plan could be in theory if the public reacted the way that he was planning. Even if their reaction was off by a bit then the outcry that _would_ happen would still work in his favor.

"If we want to make a bigger impact on this then we can have it happen on live television." Vermouth pointed out making the others nod slowly in agreement. There would be more shock, horror, and reaction if it happened live over the TV.

"That is true. Kir? Is Rena due to be anywhere public where it wouldn't be strange for a seven year old to be sometime within the next month or two?" Conan asked looking at the woman who frowned and thought about it for a moment.

"The park. I'm going to be doing a news report and interview a botanist at the park near your school in a week. There are plenty of sniper positions there that they can pick from and abandon in a hurry and it's not at all strange for some kids to be playing in the park, especially near a news camera." Kir said after a moment of trying to remember what she had lined up on the news side of her job at the moment.

"That's convenient but if there's one thing I've learned it's to not look a gift horse in the mouth. I'll contact Chianti about this tomorrow and arrange the details. The other 'Detective Boys' kids will just assume it's a spur of the moment game of football. I don't want them to have to see this but it's best for them to understand just how dangerous and deadly it can be to track criminals and solve crimes." Conan said frowning at the other kids having to witness what was about to happen. It would be best for them to understand just what all could happen to them if they continued chasing criminals like they had been.

He'd rather that he be the one who got shot instead of one of them getting shot by someone who _wouldn't_ be aiming for non-fatal areas.

"And how am I supposed to react when I see a little boy get gunned down during my peaceful interview with a botanist?" Kir asked quirking an eyebrow at Conan who frowned and tilted his head a bit.

"However way seems natural for you, well aside from drawing a weapon and returning fire that is. If it's better for you to run and try to help or protect me then do that. If it's better for you to duck and cover your head and scream then do that. It's up to you on that front." Conan said shrugging and making Kir nod her head. Aside from drawing a weapon and returning fire…she knew how she would react.

She'd try to help the little boy and protect him even if it meant using her own body as a shield…she chalked that up to the maternal instincts she had. She loved kids after all.

That could stem from her beloved baby brother being so much younger than her though.

Oh well. Not like it mattered where she got those instincts from. The point of the matter was that she was incredibly protective of children.


	12. Chapter 12

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hey look it's Mizunashi Rena-san!" Ayumi said spotting the news caster two weeks later after things had calmed down quite a bit. The Detective Boys minus Haibara had all gone to the park to play some football since Conan didn't have a case today. Not yet at least. Haibara had begged off saying that sports wasn't really her thing and that she had to help the professor today while they had all waved at her as she left before heading onwards towards their destination.

They had just arrived and set up the teams, aka everyone versus Conan like normal, and the goals when Ayumi had spotted the kind news lady who was talking with a woman dressed all in green.

"Pay attention to your goal Ayumi!" Conan said as he kicked the ball past her and towards Genta who was the goalie for the moment. They were _just_ close enough that Conan could make out what the adults were saying if he tried.

"Hey no fair Conan-kun!" Ayumi cried racing after the boy while Mitsuhiko nervously tried to intercept the leader of the Detective Boys.

Conan was in the news cameras field of vision as he got ready to kick the ball over Mitsuhiko's head and past Genta when a loud gunshot rang out and his eyes widened as he stopped in place after jerking forward and quickly regaining his balance.

Looking down slowly Conan saw a bloodstain begin to rapidly spread over his shirt while Ayumi and Genta were looking around alarmed for whoever had the gun while several others including Rena hit the ground on reflex.

"C-Conan?" Mitsuhiko was the one who had been staring right at Conan when the shot rang out and saw the blood on the boys shirt.

"Mit…su…" Conan gasped out wetly, blood falling from his lips before he fell forward and hit the dirt.

"Conan!" Mitsuhiko yelled drawing several peoples attention to them as he raced towards Conan.

"Conan!" Genta yelled while Ayumi screamed.

"What happened?" Rena asked as she came racing over towards the kids with a worried face, her hand held mic being left in the dirt as she scrambled to her feet and to the boy on the ground.

"He was shot again!" Mitsuhiko said wide eyed and panicked as he knelt by Conan's side worried and confused on what he could do to help his leader while another gunshot rang out and hit the ground right next to Conan's head, earning another scream from Ayumi while Genta and Mitsuhiko scrambled back.

"Run! Get somewhere safe!" Rena yelled at the children as she looked around for the shooter while moving to cover Conan's body with her own protectively. She had known this was going to happen and had been waiting for it…but she hadn't been truly prepared to see what appeared to be a little boy gunned down in cold blood by a sniper.

She hadn't been expecting the bullet that slammed into her shoulder either and knocked her to the ground but she didn't move from where she was covering Conan. Instead she let out a small gasp of pain and moved so that she didn't crush the small boy with her body weight as she continued to shield him even as another bullet hit the same shoulder that Gin had shot her in two weeks again which did earn a small scream from her before she bit it back.

Damnit that hurt! What the hell was Chianti _doing_? Rena heard several screams and was relived to notice that the kids had ran for the cover of the trees to get out of the snipers sight. There was yelling and screaming and she swore she heard photo's being snapped by the ones nearby. Honestly if they just stood there and took pictures instead of calling for an ambulance or the police then she didn't care if it cost her the job as a news anchor. She was going to curse out every single one of them on live TV.

"Hang on little guy. Help will be here soon." Rena murmured to Conan as she winced but held him close despite the damage to her shoulders. She pulled him close to her chest and felt relieved at feeling his chest rise and fall and the heartbeat under her hand.

Rena didn't know how long she stayed there covering the little boy with her own body and gritting her teeth against the pain in her arms as she held him close, counting his breaths to herself to make sure that he was still alive. She didn't know how long she stayed there with Conan in her arms and forgot that he was actually Shinichi Kudo. She forgot for a while that he was actually seventeen instead of seven. After a while she forgot that he was _Rum_.

She forgot everything for a while except for the pure horror she had felt when she saw a small body lying on the ground in a growing puddle of blood. She forgot everything but that bone deep desire to protect and help the small child that was in her arms covering her dress suit in his warm sticky blood that she was going to be having nightmares about for _months._

For a while she forgot everything except how desperate she felt for each seemingly shallow breath and beat of his heart that seemed to be growing weaker and weaker against her hand as she held him as if he were a newborn baby against her chest despite how much it hurt her arms.

"Hang on little one. Just a little while longer. Help will be here soon baby." Rena said softly over and over as she cradled Conan close, forgetting completely about the microphone that was installed in her suit collar.

"Hang on baby. Just hang on." Rena murmured as she held Conan close only for her heart to stop when she felt his breathing stop for a long moment.

"Baby?" Rena's voice was a bit shaky as she felt his breathing and felt her heart drop when she noticed that he _wasn't breathing._ For a long moment she felt as if his heart wasn't beating and she quickly went through what her training taught her to do.

She immediately laid him on the ground and began CPR on the little boy until an ambulance arrived, even when she felt some of his ribs and cartilage break under her hands.

"Help! He's been shot and he's not breathing and his heart beat is so weak I don't think it's there!" Rena immediately looked at the paramedics pleadingly as they raced over and took over the CPR as they tried to resuscitate him to transfer him into the ambulance.

Rena ignored her own injuries as she stared at Conan.

"Come on baby. Don't do this. Come on." Rena whispered to herself as she stared fixatedly at the little boy until she saw his tiny chest rise with a labored but entirely his own breath.

"He's breathing again! I've got a pulse as well!" The paramedic called as he and his partner quickly loaded the boy up into the ambulance while a second one came to get Rena who felt her entire body sag in relief now that she knew he was alive.

"Let's get to the hospital now. Before he goes under again." The paramedic said strapping the boy in the stretcher and then hitting the gas while Rena was loaded into the other ambulance with absolutely no fight or energy left in her body after the adrenaline and soul deep terror had run it's course.

It was official. This was one of the worst things she's experienced. Just underneath watching her father maim and then kill himself to save her.

If anything else happened to Conan-kun then it would be too soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Rena!" Yoko exclaimed wide eyed and shocked when a doctor leaned over the bed of the out cold woman to check her pupils, only to be thrown halfway across the room by a harsh hit.

"Who…? Oh right…" Rena said alarmed and then relaxing a bit as she remembered what happened and why she was at a hospital.

"Wait that kid? Is the kid alright? Where is he?" Rena asked immediately alert again as she looked around for Conan, and while there were plenty of flowers, candy, gifts and get well soon cards in the room there was no little boy. Rena's heart _froze._

"Conan-kun is alright. He's in the room right next door. Do yo-wah Rena? What are you doing?" Yoko asked looking alarmed when her friend immediately stood up at that information and winced at the sight, and feeling, of her arms in slings but moved towards the door. Before anyone could try and stop her she went to the room she was after and opened the door.

"How is he?" Rena demanded immediately as she entered Conan's room only to see that it was just as full of flowers and presents and cards and even candy as her own had been, if not more so.

"Rena-san! You're awake! Conan-kun is alright but he lost a lot of blood. He has some broken bones as well but the doctors say they didn't pierce anything. He's still unconscious." Kogoro said surprised to see the news woman who immediately went to Conan's side and checked his vitals while the steady beep beep of the heart monitor caused some tension she hadn't known was there to ease out of her shoulders.

"Sorry about the ribs little guy but please don't ever scare me like that again." Rena said softly as she relaxed fully when she saw is tiny chest lifting up and down steadily.

"You saved his life." Ran said softly to the news woman who relaxed into a chair and took the little hand in her own.

"It was nothing." Rena tried to deflect only for Ran to raise an eyebrow and point at the TV in the room which was running a news report at the moment. Turning up the volume a tad bit Rena's eyes fixed onto the screen as she heard herself talking.

"And right here is where the first shot sounded out and you can see the little boy in the background." A reporter from the same news agency said over the sound of the muted gunshot as the video jerked and wobbled when the camera hit the ground a little after Rena had. Circled in red and zoomed in on by computers, was a video of a small body kicking a football only to jerk slightly and stop.

"You can see the moment he looks down and notices that he was shot." The reporter said and it was true, you could see Conan slowly looking down before looking back up at the stunned boy in front of him.

"Then here's where he collapses and his friends scream, zooming out a bit you can see several other people and our own Rena Mizunashi reacting to the scream." The reporter said as the video zoomed out and showed several people looking around for the scream, whereas Rena herself was already scrambling to her feet looking panicked and darting to the child.

"And while she dropped her microphone, luck just so happens that we were beginning implement smaller microphones that attach to a casters collar and Rena-san was wearing one such mic that day." The reporter said and you could hear the next gunshot and hear Rena telling the other kids to run to safety.

"This is the part where we see Rena-san bravely facing gunfire to check on the boy whose name is Conan Edogawa, he seems to be an apprentice of sorts for the famous Sleeping Sleuth Kogoro Mouri. And here's the part where she's shot and hits the ground." The reporter said as Rena was shown falling to the ground almost on top of Conan as a gasp of pain echoed through the mic. Then there was another shot heard and Rena gave a strangled scream yelp as her already injured shoulder was shot, but by the rustling of fabric and the camera angle you could see her pull Conan into her arms anyways.

"It's alright little guy. I've got you. You're going to be okay. Just hang on okay? I'm not letting anything happen to you." Rena was heard softly speaking to the out cold child in her arms while in the hospital Rena blinked. She hadn't realized she had said that.

"She stayed there for several long minutes holding him until help could arrive and things were… stable until the last moment or two." The reporter said as the video sped up a bit until it paused and then played normally.

"Help will be here soon baby. Hang on baby. Just hang on." Rena's voice was hear softly murmuring to the boy she was cradling.

"And right here! Here is the moment where we know something has happened. You can see the panic and heartbreak on her face!" The reporter said stopping the video and zooming in on Rena's face and making the real one wince. She remembered vividly why she had such a picture of horror on her face.

"Baby?" The real present day Rena flinches at how shaky and broken her voice sounded.

"From here she does CPR on Conan-kun until the paramedics arrive, and you can see how she ignores her own gunshot wounds to make sure the little guy is tended to." The reporter said as the video sped up a little bit until a look of relief blossoms onto Rena's face as the boy was loaded up before she collapsed.

"We have received word that both Rena-san and little Conan-kun are expected to make a full recovery and wake any day now. According to what little we could get from the police who investigated this horrific attack… this was a targeted attack on Conan-kun. We are still investigating why _anyone_ would brutally attack a little boy in such a way but the leading theory is that it is because of his closeness with Detective Mouri." The reporter said as the video stopped and pictures of Rena and Conan were placed on the screen.

Whereas Rena's was a picture of her work ID for the news station, Conan's was a picture of him smiling brightly up at the camera and saying something as he held a glass of orange juice in his hands.

"If you have any news of who could have done this horrible attack please cont…" The voice of the reporter trailed off as Ran turned the volume back down to a low murmur as she looked at Rena.

"You saved his life. Thank you." Ran said standing and bowing to the other woman whose whole face softened as she looked down at the boy who looked so frail in the bed surrounded by the sterile white sheets.

"There's no need to thank me. I was just repaying a debt I owe him. Besides…" Rena's fingers gently reached out and stroked Conan's cheek with an air-light touch.

Rena spoke more as Hidemi than as Rena as she stared softly down at the little boy. Even though she knew the truth now… he still…

"He reminds me of Ei-chan back when we were little."


	14. Chapter 14

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was two days later when Conan woke up and was immediately met with Curacao's worried face.

"You're awake! You really scared me master." Curacao said looking relieved to see him awake and causing him to rub the sleep out of his eyes and not noticing her blush slightly at how cute he was when he did that in his child sized body. She immediately tried to ignore the image that popped up into her head of a little girl with her hair and his eyes doing the same thing with an older Shinichi next to the girl.

Now was not the time for those kinds of thoughts. She could fantasize about what ifs and possibilities later.

"Sorry to worry you my Curacao and what have I told you about calling me that?" Conan asked looking up at her and making her bow her head slightly.

"Sorry. I can only stay for a moment before someone comes in to check on you. Please don't ever worry me like that again." Curacao said as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead before she ducked out the door while he was wide eyed in shock at her action. She had to hide quickly, not just because she wasn't supposed to be in the room but also because she had a light blush on her cheeks. Why had she done that?

Before he could gather his senses again, a nurse came in to check on him only to drop her clip board.

"You're awake! Doctor he's awake!" The nurse called causing there to be a storming of feet before a doctor and two other nurses made it to the doorway.

"It's good to see you up and about Edogawa-kun. We were really starting to worry." The doctor said as he took notes about Conan and his condition and making the boy blink up at him.

"How do you feel?" A nurse asked checking his temperature and making Conan smile at her.

"I'm fine. I feel a bit like swiss cheese but that's nothing new." Conan said 'innocently' as he smiled at the nurse brightly and causing her to frown for a brief second before smiling and gently petting his head.

"Well instead of swiss cheese we'll have you feeling up to Pepperjack Cheese levels before you leave." The nurse said while the doctor wrote down notes about the boys condition and what the heart-monitor and all were saying on his clipboard.

"There's a bit of Bradycardia but that's to be expected. It should pull back up to normal levels in a week or two." The doctor said to a nurse who nodded slightly while Conan blinked.

"Brady means slow and Cardia refers to the heart right? So by saying there's bradycardia you're saying that my heart is beating slower than it should right?" Conan asked causing the doctor to look at him surprised but smile and tap him on the nose with the pen.

"That's exactly right little guy. You're a smart one for sure, and don't worry yourself over it okay? You just focus on getting better and relaxing. Leave your heartbeat to us. We're going to take good care of you." The doctor said smiling at Conan who covered his nose with his hand and then nodded his head before his stomach rumbled. Conan blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly while the nurses giggled or cooed over him and the doctor chuckled a bit.

"Hungry huh? That's to be expected. You've been out for almost four days. One of the nurses will be back with something for you to eat in just a minute. For now can you tell me what you remember so I know what I have to fill in?" The doctor asked making Conan nod while one of the nurses left to get his food.

"I was playing football with Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi when there was a loud crack sound like a gunshot. I remember feeling a pain in my stomach and chest and looked down. There was blood on my shirt and suit. I looked back up at Mitsuhiko and then the last thing I remember was someone screaming and I was hitting the ground until some warm arms picked me up." Conan said not having to fake it since the last thing he remembered was Kir picking him up gently, as if he had been made of fragile glass.

Her hold on him had been warm and gentle and felt like his mothers and grandmothers the few times he's been sick and they had held him close.

"Well that's not much to leave to the imagination then. You were shot by a sniper while playing because someone had a grudge against Detective Mouri. The news woman Rena Mizunashi had ran to help you and gotten shot in the shoulders as she did so but she's going to make a full recovery. I'm sure they hurt but it was more of a superficial wound for her. Your close call was much more dangerous. Rena-san shielded you with her own body until the ambulance could get there and she preformed CPR on you when you stopped breathing in her arms, which is why there's some broken ribs and damaged cartilage. You gave us quite a scare a few times but you pulled through like a real trooper. You're going to be just fine buddy." The doctor said smiling at Conan and making Conan give his best innocent child expression in return.

"Thank you sir!" Conan said before he affixed a curious look on his face.

"Did they ever catch who shot me and Rena-san?" Conan asked making the doctor wince. He knew the shooter still remained in the wind. There were just too many people with grudges against detective Mouri to account for them all and see who had been near the scene of the crime during the time or who had access to firearms even though none of them should.

"I'm afraid I don't know buddy. You'll have to ask the nice police people when they come here to talk to you in a little bit. You must have made quite the impression on them when you were with Detective Mouri, most of them are worried sick about you." The doctor said smiling reassuringly at Conan who then fixed a scared look on his face.

"Does this mean the bad person will try again? What if he ki-kills Rena-san for saving me or?" Conan's heart monitor started to go out of whack causing the doctor to rush to calm him down.

"That's not going to happen Conan-kun." Rena had entered the room sometime during the talk however and immediately walked over to sooth the little boy. She ignored the stinging pain in her arms as she sat on the bed beside the boy and pulled him into a hug.

"They aren't going to hurt you again. And they won't come after me. I promise that we're both going to be just fine, even if it means I need to buy you a bullet proof vest and hire a bodyguard for you myself. You probably need one after all the things you get up to." Rena said soothing the boy as she rocked him slightly, as if he were a baby that needed comforting.

"It's alright baby. I've got you. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." Rena said softly as she pressed kisses to his head and Conan tried to ignore how embarrassing this was.

He _hated_ having to act like a little kid but at least this time he could use it to his advantage.

He just hoped that Kir wasn't developing a maternal streak towards him. He had quite enough mother figures with his own mom and his grandmother thank you very much!

…But her hugs were nice and warm.

He never noticed when he dozed off in her embrace purring contently while she held him close with a soft smile.

He never felt the gentle kiss she gave to his forehead and never saw the soft motherly smile on her face.

He never heard the quite words before she laid down on the bed and curled up with him while the doctor quickly left the room.

"Good night baby. Don't worry. I'm here."


	15. Chapter 15

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Waking up in Kir's arms wasn't exactly what Conan expected. It wasn't embarrassing like when he had been a kid and needed his mothers comfort and it was nothing like Curacao's warm embrace or Ran's almost crushing grip. It was just…warm and soft and not embarrassing. As if waking up in her arms was as natural as waking up in his grandmothers or mothers when he had a nightmare but not as embarrassing. Maybe because she wasn't likely to try and pick fun at him for it later.

"Sleep baby. You're okay." Kir murmured as she nuzzled Conan's messy hair a little while there was a soft 'aw' from the doorway.

Glancing up he saw Ran looking like she was about to gush at the cute scene while his grandmother was disguised as a nurse and snapping pictures on her phone. He knew that his mother was going to be squealing over those for a while.

"I know I'm okay but aren't you hurting your arms that way?" Conan asked Rena who peeked one eye open lazily but then woke up fully once she noticed he was awake and that there were others in the room.

"How are you feeling Conan-kun? Are you okay?" Rena asked looking worried for the little boy and making him nod his head.

"I feel a lot better Rena-san! Thank you for saving me but what about your arms? Are you okay?" Conan asked looking at the slings her arms were in and making her smile and wave the question away.

"I'm fine little one. It just stings is all, don't worry about me." Rena said and it seemed like she had truly forgotten that he wasn't actually seven years old…and codenamed Rum.

"What time is-ah! I'd better hurry or I'm going to be late for work!" Rena said noting the time on the clock on the wall and jumping from the bed and quickly smoothing out her business suit before pressing a gentle kiss to Conan's head and rushing from the room.

"Be good baby and don't strain yourself. I'll be back to check on you after my shift at seven o' clock!" Rena said causing Conan to look after her for a moment and then stare at Ran confused.

"Did she adopt me and I didn't know it?" Conan asked making Ran giggle a little bit.

"She's been worried sick about you Conan. I'm not surprised that she seems ready to adopt you in a heartbeat." Ran said making Conan blink and then look at where Rena had raced out the door. She _did_ remember that they had planned this right? That it wasn't actually an attack against him by one of Uncle Kogoro's enemies.

He'd address her about it later.

"Let's get you fed. You didn't get a chance to eat before falling asleep on us." The nurse, or rather his grandmother, said entering the room with a tray full of food and setting it on the bedside table as she fussed with the blankets a bit.

"Ah sorry." Conan apologized as his stomach rumbled loudly earning a chuckle from his grandmother.

"It's alright." Vermouth said patting his head gently before moving to leave the room and fetch the doctor. She had read the medical chart true… but she was no medic even if she _was_ able to impersonate Doctor Araide. She didn't understand some of the code that the hospital used however… but she could certainly listen in as the doctor updated Ran and Conan himself about his condition.

"Don't worry Conan-kun. Officers Sato and Takagi and Inspector McGuire are giving it their all to track down the shooter. They won't hurt you again, and there's been talk about giving you a bodyguard or a plainclothes officer since you can't go into protective custody with all the attention that the shooting has gotten." Ran said hoping to reassure her little brother figure who nodded his head slowly and poked at his food for a moment.

"Ah. I know! Rena-san is supposed to give an update and talk about the shooting and all on the news. Maybe watching and seeing how much everyone was worried about you will make you feel better? Everyone in your class sent you cards and your teacher sent you flowers and there are some presents from some of the police and Hattori-san and Kazuha-chan. I think even people we don't know sent you some flowers and all." Ran said trying to cheer Conan up and show him how much everyone cared for him. She just made him wince as he realized he hadn't considered how him being shot would affect anyone else.

"Let's just turn this on. I think Rena-san is supposed to be on the news at four and talking about the shooting. There are plenty of people insisting on you having a body guard now or a police escort. We were lucky that the bullet just barely nicked your lungs." Ran said turning on the TV and fiddling with his blankets a bit as he played with his tray of food.

"They haven't found the shooter yet but the police are all doing their best. Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji in particular were furious and Inspector MeGuire took it personally that someone had targeted you. They would put you in protective custody but there's too much media attention for it to be effective. For now they're going to stick with a plainclothes officer until dad could find a suitable bodyguard that no one would expect." Ran said and she was just trying to fill in the silence and assure herself that Conan was alright as he slowly picked at his food.

"Sorry that I scared you." Conan said finally even though he wouldn't look at her and making Ran smile at him and gently mess up his hair.

"It wasn't your fault Conan-kun." Ran said trying to reassure him while he winced and drank some of his milk to avoid looking at her.

After all it _was_ his fault. He had given Chianti the order to shoot him, and apparently she took the chance to take some shots at Rena to help get into Gin's good graces. He'd have to make sure Kir knew it wasn't anything personal on Chianti's part later.

For now he'd ignore the guilt eating at him and see if the public outcry was what he anticipated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Detective Conan Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry about the scare I must have given you all." Rena said giving a small apologetic smile to the camera as she came on the TV during a live interview amongst loud applause and cheers from those in the audience.

"How are you feeling Rena-san? I see you still have your arms in slings?" One of her coworkers asked looking worried and causing Rena to glance down at the slings for a second before giving a small shrug of her shoulders, only to wince at the action.

"I'm doing much better. It was a through and through and didn't hit anything important according to the doctor. A surface wound if you want to call it that…although it still stings something fierce." Rena said giving a small pained smile and earning a sympathetic wince from the others on the set. Yoko in particularly looked concerned as she held Rena's hand in support.

"I'm sure it does. If you're still in pain then we can reschedule this for when you feel fully better." Yoko offered looking worried for her friend who gave her a kind smile.

"I'm fine Yoko-chan. It just stings a little bit." Rena assured her friend who nodded but didn't look fully convinced.

"And that little boy, Conan right? How is the little Edogawa doing?" One of the others asked the announcer who looked a bit concerned.

"He was conscious when I left the hospital earlier…he had been worried and beginning to have a panic attack at the thought of someone trying to kill him again or going after me for protecting him. I managed to calm him down before I left but I'm not sure of his exact condition I'm afraid." Rena said looking worried for the little boy and making Yoko look concerned as well.

"I hope he gets better soon. He's a very smart and helpful little boy…and he always tries so hard to protect anyone near him." Yoko said making Rena nod her head in agreement.

"Honestly he seemed more worried about what might happen to _me_ than what could happen to him. I'm glad he has people who care about him because he obviously doesn't seem to care much for himself." Rena said biting her lip a bit and earning a nod from Yoko.

"There's a petition going around that he should be given a bodyguard you know?" Yoko asked making Rena nod her head.

"Yes I had heard about it. Honestly he should have been given one nearly a year ago if even _half_ of the things I heard the doctor saying was true. This is the third or fourth time that little boy's been shot." Rena said shaking her head in disbelief and earning looks of horror from the rest of the people on the set and in the audience.

"Three or four times…" Yoko looked terrified at the mere _thought_ of someone being shot that many times.

"I believe the exact words he said to a nurse were and I quote 'I feel like swiss cheese but that's not really new' end quote." Rena said dryly and with a solemn look on her face as the others on the set and in the audience gave hisses of sympathy or looks of outright horror.

"Honestly I'd be willing to pay for a bodyguard for him myself if I have to." Rena said with a sigh and earning a slow nod from Yoko. Yeah she would be willing to pay for the bodyguard for him too after all of that.

"I don't blame you. Not after what was 'found' concerning his medical records. Shot several times, stabbed a few times, smoke inhalation from being in a burning building more than once, some fractured or broken bones from being close to explosions and crashes, shows signs of malnutrition, several wounds that would have happened before the kid was even _four_ , signs of internal damages, head trauma repeated-" The other host was cut off by the armrests of Rena's chair snapping off in her hands.

"You need to stop right there or I'm going to ditch this and go back to make sure he's fine and eating and safe…" Rena said trailing off while Yoko was as pale as a sheet and close to tears at the damages that the man had listed from a sheet of paper he was reading.

"That's just the start of it all. Look this is his first medical folder." The man said dropping a folder that was six inches thick and full of papers down onto the table.

"His _first_ folder?" Yoko whimpered earning a wince and nod from the man who dropped two other folders just as thick and one just a little less thick on the table as well.

"These are all his medical folders that my contact could get his hands on. I haven't looked at all of them, just skimmed the first one…but I've found no records so far of him ever going to therapy or anything for everything he's gone through." The host said while Rena and Yoko both looked ashen white and horrified at the sight of the medical folders. Rena knew he'd been hurt a few times…but this?

Oh he was not leaving her sight for the next few weeks. That baby was a danger magnet.

"How did you even get these? Isn't this like…illegal?" Yoko asked looking sick at how thick the folders were and how many of them there were.

"I have a friend who got them for me. I don't know how or why but he did." The host said with a shrug and causing Rena's eyes to narrow slightly. A friend that could get into secured hospital records and not get caught? Was it Vermouth or Curacao? Or someone else? Hmm…that bore mentioning to Rum later.

"This is an invasion of his privacy isn't it?" Rena asked looking tempted but concerned and honestly a bit offended at someone invading the baby's privacy like this.

"The kid is pretty much the mascot of Division One and his medical records make war veterans sick to look at! I'm surprised he wasn't given a bodyguard before this or sent to therapy sooner! Especially after something like that virtual reality cocoon thing! Did you know he was one of the main two to win the whole thing and save all those kids? He should have been given therapy like almost all the other children then!" The man said defensively and making the others slowly nod in agreement.

"I remember that! I was supposed to go for the media coverage and be in the game with a camera to stream live but because of one of the tires on the news van blowing out we didn't get there in time!" Rena said her eyes widening. She would have met Conan then if that van tire hadn't blown out.

She would have met him and seen how he was different from other children and either be ordered to recruit him to the Black Organization or she'd have to try and keep him hidden from them. She probably would have even ended up treating him like she had after she woke up in the hospital and he correctly sussed out that not only was she CIA but so had her father been.

There were so many things that could have been avoided if only that tire hadn't blown out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Detective Conan Random Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hello there little one. My name is Emaline, but you can call me Emma. I'm your new bodyguard." Curacao said smiling as she 'introduced' herself to the still hospitalized Conan after she had been vetted and then hired to be his new caretaker and bodyguard. After some rather ridiculous testing that she had passed with flying colors that is.

"My name is Conan ma'am. I'm sorry you were stuck with me." Conan said smiling apologetically at the woman who sat down on the chair beside his hospital bed and smiled warmly. She didn't like how she had to act as if he was merely her charge or a stranger to her, but Ran and Kogoro and a few officers that didn't know of Conan's FBI status were in the room or watching them and she had to keep up appearances.

Of course after hearing that Conan was FBI and learning that Rena was really CIA…well Sato had been more than happy to approve of whoever he deemed a good bodyguard for himself so when she found the paperwork on her desk, somehow having been slipped past everyone else in the department…

Her file had ended up on Sato's desk and the police woman didn't question it any further after Conan had mentioned that it was a part of his plan. She had trusted his judgement _before_ she knew he was FBI, she trusted it now too. Instead Sato had taken the woman to meet Kogoro Mouri and vouched that she was almost overly qualified.

Sato had given the woman her seal of approval almost immediately but they had to keep up appearances.

Of course Kogoro himself had been skeptical until he saw 'Emaline' and Sato have a full blown fight where Curacao had almost completely decimated the other woman who now had a healthy respect for the silver haired woman.

"But it's nice to meet you ma'am." Conan said smiling up at Curacao and causing her to smile warmly in return as she moved to sit by her masters bed. He was stuck in the hospital for another week thanks to the doctors wanting to be extra sure that he would be okay, especially with all of the media coverage that the little boy was getting.

"I don't think of it as being stuck with you. In fact I volunteered because no child should have to worry about getting shot while playing with his friends. And it's nice to meet you too little master." Curacao said finding a way to call him master anyways and making his eyebrow twitch at that.

"You don't need to call me master. My name is Conan!" Conan said making her smile at him warmly.

"Little master." Curacao said firmly and he twitched again while those watching snickered. They had never seen the kid bothered by something so simple before.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Conan asked staring at her and making her smile wider and shake her head in the negative.

"I give up." Conan said with a heavy sigh as he just fell back against the pillows, making Curacao giggle slightly at how cute her master was as a child. She hoped one day she could have a baby that was just like him. A beautiful baby boy or girl that looked just like their father. Just like him.

"You just relax and focus on getting better little master. I'll be here to protect you always." Curacao said gently fluffing his pillow and fussing with the bed sheets as she tried to distract herself before she could blush or go too far into those thoughts. That was dangerous territory and this was neither the time nor the place.

"You don't have to _always_ protect me. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves." Conan said with a grin on his face.

"Your medical files say otherwise." Curacao said dryly in return.

"I'll even be moving into the agency and doubling as Detective Mouri's assistant on cases so that I can keep a better eye on you. But my primary goal will to make sure that you're safe. So don't worry about anything but school and your friends okay little master?" Curacao said explaining it to her master despite knowing that this was part of his plan. She had to keep up appearances with those not in the know after all.

"Sorry to be a bother." Conan apologized sheepishly only to get a firm but gentle tap on the head from her knuckle.

"Don't call yourself a bother. I volunteered to do this." Curacao scolded the boy a bit as she gave him a stern look for calling himself a bother. She could now stay close to her little master and protect him while he was in his child form and got to spend time with him! Why would she _not_ like this assignment?

She purposefully ignored the part of her brain who was pointing out that now she got to hug him and fuss over him and watch him be utterly adorable. She ignored the part of her that was gleefully saying that now she could make a guess on what their future child would look and act like when he or she was finally born.

She shoved those thoughts down because this was _not_ the time. She couldn't be thinking things like that while her master was still in his child form.

Even if the child form _did_ give her a general idea of what any child she might, hopefully, one day bear him look like if the child took after him.

"Thank you for taking care of me then." Conan said with a smile up at her, making her face soften as those thoughts in her mind were shoved down ruthlessly for the moment.

"Always little master."


	18. Chapter 18

**Detective Conan Random Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Edogawa-san.? My name is Toshi with the secret police." A young man with sandy blond hair and brown eyes said entering Conan's hospital room where Curacao was currently feeding him some peeled apples, refusing to let her 'little master' try to peel the apples himself.

"Hello Toshi-san. May I ask what you are here for?" Conan asked looking at the man with a curious and wary gaze. What did the secret police want from him? And moreover why wasn't Yuya the one they sent to him since he interacted with Yuya the most, aside from Amuro that is?

"Her." Toshi said nodding at Curacao pointedly and making Conan's eyes narrow. He hadn't been expecting something like this, although he probably should have since the Secret Police did know what Curacao looked like _and_ that she was connected to the organization.

"May I ask what you want with me sir?" Curacao asked politely although she was in a ready for anything stance that made her seem relaxed in her chair beside her little master.

"I am under orders to take you into custody no matter what, and there are three men in the hall behind me to take you in by force if you should try anything." Toshi said calmly and rather coldly actually as he stared down the silver haired woman who didn't seem concerned with the apparent threat to herself via numbers.

"But wait a-" Conan was cut off by Toshi giving him a sharp look and knocking on the doorframe once, which had two more men much bigger and more burly walking into the room as well and they were tensed for a fight.

"Before you try to claim that she is under your or the FBI protection Edogawa-san, let me remind you that the FBI does _not_ have jurisdiction in Japan. Here you have to submit to Japanese law and authority which means you have no right to try and stop her from being taken in for interrogation or under arrest for being part of a massive criminal empire known as the Black Organization." Toshi said his voice a lot firmer and less…monotone now. If anything he seemed to detest the fact that Conan was FBI or that FBI in general were involved.

"But she's a NOC! An undercover operative and my informant! If you take her now in for questioning or under arrest then her cover will be compromised and she will likely be assassinated!" Conan argued making Curacao tense when Toshi shot Conan a rather dirty look.

"That is none of our concern. Now then 'Emmaline-san', please come with us quietly and peacefully." Toshi said saying her alias mockingly as the two thug like guys behind him cracked their knuckles in preparation for a fist fight since they couldn't bring weapons into the hospital.

"If you try to resist or refuse then we can not assure the safety of you or Edogawa-san." Toshi said and he seemed to be thrilled by that, practically begging her to give him a reason to fight her and hurt them both. Curacao immediately tensed and her face became dark and cold at the threat.

"If you try to lay a finger on him…you will die. That is not a threat." Curacao said coldly, as if she were merely informing them of a simple fact like the sky was blue or that water was wet.

"You are outnumbered and unarmed. You will not be able to protect him and yourself should you fight. Come quietly and we will not hurt him." Toshi said coldly and making Curacao scowl at him darkly while Conan was calling someone on his cellphone behind her looking just as furious.

"Amuro-san? Do you mind if I ask why there is a Toshi-san from the Secret Police in my hospital room threatening to hurt me if Curacao doesn't go along with him quietly? I believe I had already informed you and the Secret Police about her being an informant and NOC." Conan asked coldly and there was an equally angry and cold response from the waiter who immediately began to dial Superintendent Kuroda to get information on what was going on. This was going to be a political and press nightmare if it got leaked!

"Oh my. How big and bad of the Japanese Secret Police. Threatening an already injured boy with violence and pain just to make his bodyguard go with them? And people say that I'm bad." A familiar voice said from behind Toshi and his thugs, causing them to turn around startled and alarmed.

Conan looked up shocked at the voice, seriously what was he doing here?!

"Uncle Lupin?" Conan asked hardly noticing that he had used the 'title' that the infamous internationally wanted 'gentleman' thief had insisted on adopting when it concerned the shrunken teenager.

"Hey there kiddo! We saw what happened to you on the news from where we had been at in America and came to check on you as soon as we could. Jigen is right behind me somewhere." Lupin said grinning and waving at Conan while Toshi and the two thug like men gaped at the most wanted thief alive acted so casually and friendly with the boy who had easily called him 'uncle'. Curacao just raised an eyebrow and made a note to ask her master later.

Seems like more had happened with him than she had originally suspected. She would need the full story of everything that had happened since he had been shrunk if she was going to protect him successfully.

"Papa?" Conan asked sounding surprised and causing Jigen to poke his head through the doorway with a small smirk.

"Yeah sport?" Jigen asked although his eyes were cold as he looked at the police officers in the room who were pale and gaping in disbelief. Holy shit…they hadn't been expecting anything like this.

The child FBI agent and mini-detective was related to the Lupin gang. The child FBI agent was considered a member of the Lupin gang. A small detective was calling Lupin his uncle and Jigen his papa…Holy _shit._

They threatened the son of Jigen and nephew of Lupin.

"You came to visit me?" Conan asked looking surprised and making the two men smile at him as they entered the room and pushed past the police officers in their way as they approached the bed.

"Of course we did! The whole gang came to check on you! Your Aunt Fujiko is around here somewhere and Goemon is down the hall, he was taking care of some thug like goon who was trying to prevent us from coming to see you. And don't worry, the thug isn't dead." Lupin said with a grin as he presented Conan with a card and some rather beautiful looking jewelry that wasn't too feminine that he couldn't wear it. Lupin didn't mention the trackers built into the jewelry. Conan was his first 'nephew' and seeing the boy gunned down in cold blood and hearing about the other things he's been through as well as all the kidnappings and attempted kidnappings…

Yeah Lupin was in a bit of a overprotective mood right now concerning the baby of the gang.

Jigen gently ruffled the boys hair and gave him a get well soon card and a bulletproof vest, much to Lupin's amusement and Conan's mild disbelief, before he began to draw his gun as he glared down Toshi and the two tug like goons.

"Looks like we came just in time to stop a bunch of thugs acting like cops from trying to hurt the youngest member of the gang. You get some rest, kiddo, let your 'papa' and Lupin handle these guys."


	19. Chapter 19

**Detective Conan Random Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What is going on here?" Superintendent Kuroda demanded angrily as he and two other Secret Police officers entered the hospital room, only for them to have two guns and a sword in their faces immediately.

"Kuroda-sōsa-ikka-chō! Kazami-keiji!" Conan said smiling at the two of them and making Toshi go pale at his superiors being there.

"You know these two kiddo?" Lupin asked his 'nephew' who nodded his head immediately.

"Yes. They're good cops and they don't automatically discount me because of my age." Conan said smiling brightly and making the sword and two guns lower at this.

"What are the males of the infamous Lupin Gang doing here?" Kuroda asked raising an eyebrow at the thieving gang in front of him, and the fact that one of his lower ranking officers was on the ground trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey along with two burly thug looking punks.

"We came to visit the runt of the group. We saw our boy here get gunned down on the TV and as soon as we received word that he was okay and up for visitors and took care of a few loose ends we came to check on him for ourselves." Lupin said looking surprisingly serious for once and making Yuya raise an eyebrow at this. The little smart FBI agent that Furuya seemed to hold in high regard and trust so much was considered a member of the most infamous group of thieves in the world!?

"Why is one of my men on the floor with thugs?" Kuroda asked next as his gaze fixed upon Toshi who went even paler at this.

"He came into the room saying that he was secret police and that he was here to take Emmaline-san in for questioning. He mentioned that he didn't care that she was a NOC and informant for me which I _know_ Amuro-san informed you both of. He claimed that he didn't care if it got her assassinated so long as the Secret Police got the information they desired out of her. Then he said that if she tried to fight or refused to come quietly then he wouldn't guarantee that I wouldn't be injured. I have recorded evidence of him threatening both her safety and my own to try and get her to comply with his demands. Uncle Lupin and Papa were coming to visit me and came just in time to keep a fight from breaking out and they along with Goenmon-san took care of Toshi-san and the two men he brought in to threaten us with." Conan replied in a calm cool manner and making Kuroda's face become darker and stormier with each sentence out of the little boys mouth.

"What do you mean you have evidence?! There's not any cameras in here!" Toshi demanded making Conan raise a single eyebrow and turn to the corner of his room not within easy sight of the door thanks to the curtain around his bed and several of the rather large get well soon gifts he had been given in the way of it.

"I think it's safe to say that you can come out now." Conan said making a very displeased Rena step out from behind the curtain and gifts, hold her phone up towards the group near the doorway with a scowl on her face.

"I had been here since the beginning, I was arranging some of the gifts my little one had been given when you came into the room. Since I knew something was off considering if the Secret Police wanted to ask Conan-kun something they would have sent Kuroda-san, Yuya-san or Furuya-san, I decided to stay hidden and make sure there was a recording of the entire thing." Rena said coldly as she looked at the thugs and Toshi on the ground with a vicious glare on her face.

"I can submit the entire video for your perusal if you like Kuroda-san?" Rena asked looking over at Kuroda who nodded his head at this although he didn't look pleased.

"That would be appreciated Rena-san. Toshi…I never gave any orders for Emmaline-san to be brought in for questioning. The fact that you did this means you decided to take matters into your own hands…you don't have the authority to do that." Kuroda said glaring down at Toshi who was by his feet while the Lupin Gang each discreetly said their goodbyes' to Conan and vanished before the police officers turned their attention fully to them.

"Sir she's a valuable source of inform-" Toshi was cut off by the foot of the superintendent slamming heavily onto the floor next to Toshi's hand.

"She's a living undercover operative in a very paranoid organization and in a very prime and sensitive position. She's worth much more alive and in the organization where she can get more information than she would be telling us what she knows now and ending up killed over just a little bit of information." Kuroda said glaring darkly at Toshi and then turning his gaze to the two thugs.

"And considering you hired outside help to try and grab her makes this a _kidnapping_ attempt instead of an officer bringing in a suspect for questioning. Yuya. Take them all in on attempted kidnapping and abuse of power. I want him discharged from my forces by the end of the day." Kuroda said his voice stone cold as he motioned the other men forward and making them nod as they went about cuffing and reading the Miranda Rights to Toshi and his hired help.

"He's the one you told me about? The one known as Rum?" Kuroda asked quietly as he stepped over to Curacao and Conan, staring directly at the silver haired woman who smiled slightly up at him.

"Yeah…he's the one who saved me." Curacao said making Kuroda stare at Conan for a moment before he nodded and patted Curacao's head gently.

"Edogawa…take good care of her." Kuroda said softly as Conan blinked but nodded his head.

"Of course I will sir." Conan said speaking more as Shinichi and Rum than as Conan at the moment.

"You…try to stay out of trouble." Kuroda said his face softening a bit as he stared at Curacao who grinned up at him as he ruffled her hair a little.

"I make no promises." Curacao chirped happily and making Kuroda snort a bit.

"Don't make me have to arrest you." Kuroda said making her beam at him.

Her next words had everyone gaping as they stared between the two of them while she threw her arms around his neck in a quick hug and kissed his cheek.

"That I can do Uncle Hyoe!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Detective Conan Random Rum AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ugh finally getting out of this stupid hospital!" Conan said relieved that he was going to be discharged today. Don't get him wrong, he was glad the doctors were being thorough…but he _hated_ being stuck in the hospital for so long! He was getting far, far too used to this however. Something hopefully Curacao would help him change since he was tired of being shot.

"We may want to try and find another way out." Curacao advised her little master who gave her a confused look for the suggestion.

"Is there something wrong?" Conan asked and before they could make it near the door, he saw why she said that. There was a _mob_ of reporters outside. They had started flashing the camera lights the minute they could see him through the glass windows and doors.

"Oh that's why." He said giving the reporters and all a flat look. Seriously? They were going to try and mob a boy who they think is six and was just now getting out of the hospital after being _shot_?

Of course they were. Vultures. Conan had an idle thought wondering how long it would take him to end the careers of every reporter here. Probably less than an hour, especially if he got his parents and grandmother involved.

"Alright men. Make a guard formation and keep them away from Conan-kun!" Sato ordered as she and the rest of Division One showed up, causing the men to let out affirmative sounds and then move to bodily put themselves between the reporters and Conan.

"Huh…thanks you guys." Conan said looking surprised and earning grins from the cops who made a human wall between themselves and the little boy.

"Anytime. You're our mascot after all." Sato said smiling as she ruffled Conan's hair and stood at the front of a small protection detail in order to get Conan past the reporters and out to Kogoro's car where he and Ran were waiting. She didn't mention how she was sure the FBI would be more than willing to do this for him, they didn't have much pull in Japan however so it was left up to the police officers of Division One to help out their little mascot.

Their little corpse magnet.

She really should have known that referring to him as that, even just in her own mind, while he was around was sure to jinx them.

There was a scream from above and the reporters scattered when a body fell and splattered open, the victim obviously dead.

The reporters were screaming and running and the cops...well they just sighed at this as they went about securing the area.

"Okay Inspector. You owe me twenty bucks and a drink. I won the bet." Sato had already taken her cell phone out and was talking to Inspector MeGuire before the other cops had even moved.

"Well actually make that two drinks. Conan-kun and his guard are already investigating." Sato said watching as Conan moved over towards the body and began to poke around without actually touching the body, until Emmaline handed him some gloves at least.

"It doesn't look like she fell on purpose...see? Her nails and three of her fingers are broken. It looks like someone stepped on her hand on purpose." Conan said making Sato sigh, she hadn't even hung up yet. She really should feel a bit better about this because she won the bet...but she didn't. At. All.

"Scratch that. I won the whole pot Inspector. Called it all. Dead body on the way out of the hospital, Conan-kun within a ten foot radius, and it was a murder."


End file.
